The Other Chosen One: Bellatrix Lestrange II
by Miude
Summary: Bella is really Bellatrix Lestrange II. After Edward left, she decided to go back to home.. The Cullens are there, but Bella has secrets no one else has as does her family that not even Bella knows...Yet.. Takes place in NM and HBP Cannon pairings! NOT CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

The Other Chosen One: Bellatrix Lestrange II

**Disclaimer: Nope.. Don't own HP or Twilight**

**This is my first crossover fanfic :) And I don't know everything from the Harry Potter in english, and if it's wrong I hope you could correct me and I'll fix it :)**

**Summary: So basicly.. Bella is really Bellatrix Lestrange II. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's only child.. After Edward left, she decided to go back to home.. To the Weasley's, who adopted her after James and Lily Potter died and she was marked with Harry.. They are the Chosen Ones together. But she isn't like Harry and she has a secrets of her own... Takes place after HBP and NM, and Bella's birthday is in this 13. August and she's 16 in this story.. (:**

**Hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 1. Going back to home!

I couldn't believe he left me. _Me!_ Bellatrix Lestrange II. Even I wasn't bad like my mother, there was something common with her. We don't forgive. We fight until the end. We don't give up. Never.

I am Bellatrix Lestrange II. Daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. And the Chosen One, like Harry Potter. When I was born, The Order of the Phoenix took me away from my parents. Lily and James Potter took me in and when Voldemort came, Lily's love for Harry and me, even I wasn't her real daughter, she loved me like one, saved us. Voldemort tried to kill us, but failed, and because of that, Harry and me will have a scar the rest of our lives. Harry has it in his forehead, and I have it in my neck. No one really knows why, but there it is. Most of the times.

I'm metamorphimagi, which means I can change my appearence. My cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, is one too. She wants herself to called Tonks.

I was adopted from Weasley's when my mother was put in Azkaban. I never fully understood why I was so different from the other Weasley children. They had red hair, I had black. They had blue or brown eyes, I had black. Usually I changed my appearence to look like the rest of them, red hair, brown eyes and freckles. I was Bellatrix Weasley. When I was in my first year in Hogwarts I wondered why many people kept glaring at me, when I was in my real appearence. Not until Sirius Black, my mother's cousin, escaped from Azkaban and found us. One simple sentence changed my life.

_''You look just like your mother'', _Sirius said when we first met. But before I could ask him what that meant, Harry attacked him. Later when we told Dumbledore and everyone what happened, and Harry was telling about when we got in the part where we got in the Shrieking Shack, his statement came back into my mind. I told everyone that Sirius had said something weird about me. When I told them what he said, everyone, but Dumbledore, paled. Dumbledore said that he would explain later it to me, when I was home in the summer.

When I heard from it I hided in my room, afraid what my siblings would think about me. And when I was there, some things became clear to me. It explained why I was short-tempered, while anyone else wasn't. No one in my family dare to piss me off.

I was locked in my room half of the summer, and mom brought me food in there. Fred and George got me out of my room. They came in, even I locked the door, and started to present me their latest productions. After awhile I asked shyly, did they knew who my real parents were. Their answer was simply 'yes', and when they noticed I wasn't comfortable with it, they said, that I was their favourite sister no matter what, and everyone else thought so too, and my parents weren't important, but who I was.

Back to my present situation.

Edward Cullen dared to leave Bellatrix Druella Lestrange-Weasley, and he will regret it, when I will revenge! I wasn't the sweet, clumsy, shy Isabella Swan, he thought I was.

But before that, I have to go back home.

I glanced at the clock. Dumbledore should already be here.

I heard Charlie's snoring, and felt sorry for him awhile. His biggest dream was having a child. I was that child for six months. But now was my time to go back. I did my OWL examines, when I was in hospital in Phoenix after James' attack, so I didn't missed anything serious. I hope so..

I came in Forks, because my mother, Bellatrix wanted to get me for Voldemort. I thought it was my time to go back. There wasn't anything left for me here, anyway. And I missed my family, friends and Hogwarts. I missed pranking with twins, I missed annoying Ron, I missed gossiping with Hermione and Ginny. I missed mom's food, Dad's talking about muggles. I missed Harry, I missed Quidditch. I was in Gryffindoor's team as a chaser. I missed Tonks. We always changed our appearence to each other's and the others would be confused. Because she was my cousin, I was closer to her than any other of my family. We were like sisters. We were also both clumsy. I missed my Godfather, Dumbledore. Weasley's asked him to be my Godfather and he accepted it.

I glanced at the clock again. Where is he? And then I heard quiet knock on the door, my trunk was already downstairs as well as my own owl, Bell. I opened the door, and saw smiling Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

''Hello, uncle'', I said.

''Hello, Bellatrix'', Dumbledore said smiling. Only Dumbledore called me Bellatrix, everyone else called me Bella, Bells or, like twins calls me, Trix. Dumbledore's smile disappeared, when he looked at me. ''What happened, Bellatrix?''

''Nothing.'' Except, my vampire boyfriend left me. ''Are we leaving?''

''Yes.'' I turned to take my truck. ''I sent your trunk already at your home'', he told gently. I stepped outside with him. ''Take my arm, Bellatrix.''

I took and looked one last time Charlie's house, which was mine for six beautiful months. I smiled sadly, when I remembered good memories with Edward.

Then I felt like someone was trying to squash me. I opened my eyes, when the feeling stopped.

''Where are we?'' I asked.

''In Little Whinging.'' Dumbledore's answer came calmly, when he took his Put-Outer, and took lights from it and started to walk in some house. ''Stay close to me, Bellatrix'', he said when he knocked on the door.

Someone opened the door.

''Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I assume, that Harry told you, I would pick him up?'' Dumbledore said. I chuckled. Harry's uncle's face was priceless.

Then I saw Harry in the stairs. I waved. He waved back.

''From your astounded faithless's look, I assume Harry did _not _told I was coming'', Dumbledore said politely. ''But assume that we were warmly welcomed in your house. In these times, it's not wise to stay in the doorway.''

Dumbledore went inside, and I followed. He closed the door.

''It's been awhile, I last visited'', Dumbledore said. ''I have to say that your blue lily series thrive.''

Dursley didn't say nothing, he just looked Dumbledore, like he'd explode soon.

''Ah, good evening, Harry'', Dumbledore said looking Harry satisfied. ''Excellent, excellent.''

''I wouldn't want to be discourtesy..'', Dursley said rudely.

''But startlingly often people has the unintended discourtesy'', Dumbledore completed the sentence seriously. ''It's best not to say anything, good man. Ah, and there must be Petunia.''

One door was opened and in the room came Petunia rubber gloves in her hand and smoking jacket on nightshirt.

''Albus Dumbledore'', Dumbledore said. ''We have had correspondence.'' I saw Harry's amused look, when Dumbledore said that. ''And there must be your son Dudley?'' Blond, big boy had just looked from one door. Dumbledore was quiet awhile before smiling.

''Could we assume, that you've invited us in your living room?''

Dumbledore walked in to the room that Dudley had looked, and Dudley stumbled away from his way. Harry and me followed him.

''Aren't we leaving?'' Harry asked.

''Of course, we are leaving, but we have to talk couple of things first'', Dumbledore answered. ''And I'd like to speak inside. We just abuse your aunt and uncle's hospitality little while longer.''

''You think so?'' Dursley's voice came from the door with Petunia and Dudley.

''Yes. Yes I do.''

Dumbledore took his wand and flicked his wand quickly. The couch went forward and rapped all of the Dursley's feet that they fell on the couch. Dumbledore flicked it again, and the couch went to it's own place again.

''Sit down, Harry and Bellatrix'', Dumbledore said and I saw Harry flinching when he said my name. Harry sat down and I sat down on his lap.

''Well, Harry, we've come across problems, which I hope you can solve for us. And us, I mean, Order of the Phoenix'', Dumbledore told. ''First, I have to tell you that Sirius' will was found a week ago, and he left everything to you.''

Why Sirius' will would be important? He was alive, wasn't he?

Harry didn't answer anything.

''Mostly it's not complicated. Your Irveta's wault will put more gold and you get all Sirius' personal stuff. Problem is that...''

''Is his Godfather dead?'' Dursley asked loudly. We turned to look at him. ''Is he dead? His Godfather?''

''Yes'', Dumbledore answered. ''Our problem is..'' Sirius was dead? My cousin, dead? How? Why didn't anyone told me?

I understand that I was hiding, but Dumbledore could've come and told me about Sirius. Why didn't he? He's my family! Didn't I have the right to know?

I snapped out of it, when Dumbledore said my mother's name.

Harry stood up and dropped me to the floor.

''Thanks, Harry'', I muttered.

''No!'' Harry said.

I looked at Harry's look. Why he was so angry? Does it something to do with my mother? What happened?

I snapped out of my thoughts again but this time because of loud _'krack'_.

''What the hell is that?'' Dursley yelled.

''The Kreacher'', Dumbledore said.

''The Kreacher won't do it, The Kreacher won't do it'', Kreacher yelled. ''Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to Blacks, Kreacher wants his new hostess. Kreacher won't go to Potter's kid.''

Then Kreacher noticed me. ''Miss. Bellatrix, save me from Potter.''

''Don't worry, Kreacher. Everything is going to be alright'', I comforted Kreacher while Dumbledore and Harry continued talking.

''Would you tell me how Sirius died?'' I asked kindly.

''Miss Bellatrix killed him'', Kreacher said bowing.

''My mother?'' I asked loudly.

''Yes, Miss Bellatrix. That's right.''

''Kreacher, I want you to go to Hogwarts and work with other house elves'', Harry said. Kreacher gave Harry a glare and bowed to me, before disappearing with loud _'pop'_.

My mother killed his own cousin? I was his daughter, what would she do to me? Would she kill me without a remorse, or help me? I hoped it was the second, I couldn't bear that my own mother would hate me that much.

Harry left the room, and I sat back down.

''Why didn't you told me about Sirius?'' I asked.

Dumbledore looked at me knowingly behind his glasses. ''There is reason for everything, Bellatrix.'' Came his, oh so, smart answer. I glared at him. He smiled.

''Uncle, do you think my mother would kill me if she had a chance?'' I asked quietly, not wanting to hear the answer.

He looked at me thoughtfully. ''Only time can tell, Bellatrix'', he answered. ''Only time can tell.''

I sank into my thoughts again.

What's wrong with me, that my own mother can't love me? Or Edward?

My heart ached, but at the same time I was angry. If Alice loved me do much, why did she left? Why did Esme and Carlisle left?

''Bellatrix, did something happened in Forks?'' Dumbledore asked gently.

I avoided his gaze. ''No. Nothing happened in Forks.'' I know I was good at lying. Better than Isabella Swan, but you can never lie to Dumbledore. He always knows. So, why did I even tried?

I heard Harry's steps as he walked downstairs. I sank into my thoughts again. It was easy to block everything else out. I did it while I was still in Forks. I felt sorry for Charlie. I came and messed his thoughts, then I leave and mess his thoughts again.

What if I really was Isabella Swan? What if I was more careful, then I might not had the papercut and Jasper wouldn't tried to eat me? Or would it matter? Would Edward left anyway? He would. He didn't love me.

Why I loved people who didn't love me back? First my mother and father, aunt Narcissa and others and now Edward?

I wanted to yell at the sky _why do you hate me so much?_, but I couldn't.

I noticed Dumbledore standing up. I stood up and followed him out. I saw Harry taking his hand and did the same thing. I didn't felt anything, I was numb. I followed Dumbledore and Harry and didn't even notice where we were. It wasn't important. Nothing was anymore. Except my family's safety. Voldemort's death was important. No matter if I died fighting against Voldemort as long as my family and friends were safe. But now I didn't want to feel the pain of Edward's leaving. So, I took the numbness.

I tried to listen Harry and Dumbledore's talking, but I only figured out that Fudge has been replaced. By who? I don't know. I just walked behind them anywhere they were going. What if this was a trap?

I still walked behind them. Death Eaters trap didn't seem like dangerous. Not to me. Not anymore. A month ago, I would've cared. I still do, but I can't make myself to ask. We went to some house and I sensed that Dumbledore and Harry were little afraid. Harry had took his wand, and lighten it. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Thoughts about my mother, Sirius, Edward, Voldemort and my family rushed through my mind.

''Bellatrix?'' I heard Dumbledore's voice. I looked at him. ''This is Horace Slughorn. Horace, this is Bellatrix Lestrange-Weasley and Harry Potter.'' I turned my gaze at this man, Dumbledore introduced Horace Slughorn. He was bold, bald, old man.

I saw Harry looking at me worriedly.

I snapped out of it, when I heard Sirius' name.

''Have you heard from Sirius Black? I'm sure you are. He's been in magazines lately, died couple weeks ago'', Slughorn said.

''Excuse me. Sirius was my cousin'', I said. My voice was emotionless, empty.

Harry looked at me again worriedly.

''I'm sorry'', he said and started talking about how all of the Blacks went to Slytherin, but Sirius.

''I'm a Black, and I didn't go to the Slytherin either.'' I just had to interrupt.

''Are you in Gryffindoor too, then?'' I nodded. ''Sad. I would've like that everyone of the Blacks were in the Slytherin.''

''Don't worry. My cousin is there, Draco Malfoy'', I said little sarcastic. Tonks wasn't in Slytherin either, but I guess she didn't belong to our family, because her mother married wrong.

''I knew his grandfather. Abraxas Malfoy.'' I blocked him out again. I didn't want to know about my cousin's grandfather. I didn't care about him enough to listen.

''Bella?'' Harry whispered in my ear. ''Are you okay?''

I nodded, when Dumbledore came in.

''Stomach upsets, Albus?'' Slughorn said.

''No, I just love to read muggles knitting help magazines'', Dumbledore said. ''Well, Harry and Bellatrix. We've abused Horace's hospitality long enough. It's our time to leave.''

Harry stood up and I followed his example.

''You are leaving?'' Slughorn asked.

''Oh, yes. I think I recognize the hopeless enterprise when I see one.''

''Hopeless...?''

My mind wandered again. I followed Dumbledore and Harry.

''Fine, fine, I'll take it!'' Slughorn shouted.

I didn't understood what he meant, but I decided that I didn't care.

We walked forward, and Dumbledore seemed to be explaining something to Harry.

His voice came into my ears. ''I'm not telling you this, that you could turn you against Horace, or as we have to call him Professor Slughorn, but that you would be vigilant, Harry and Bellatrix. You two are going to be his collection's pearls. The Boy and Girl who lives... or as you're called nowadays, the Chosen Ones.''

Something hit Harry in those words, but to me, they were meaningless.

Dumbledore said something and Harry took his hand. I followed his example. Next I saw my home. The Burrow. I started to walk at the door, but Dumbledore stopped me.

''Bellatrix, would you wait here while I'll talk to Harry awhile?'' he asked.

I looked longingly at the Burrow.

Dumbledore chuckled. ''I know you miss them, but just couple minutes, Bellatrix.''

I nodded.

My gaze went from the Burrow to the shed, Dumbledore took Harry. I took a step closer to the Burrow. _My home._ Finally I could cry to my mom's shoulder and tell everything. She'd help me. She always helped me with my problems.

I took another step, when Dumbledore and Harry came out from the shed.

''Are you trying to sneak, Bellatrix?'' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

''Can we go now?'' I asked eagerly, to get to my mom's warming embrace.

''Not yet, Bellatrix.'' I looked onto him pleadingly. ''I have couple things, I'd have to say to you. Firstly, you'll both have private lessons with me.''

''Private lessons? With you?'' Harry said startling.

''Yes. I think I should teach you more.''

''What are you going to teach us?''

''This and that.''

Harry waited something. ''If I'll come classes with you, that means I wouldn't have to go with Snape to Occlumency classes?''

I didn't listen to them anymore, I took couple of steps forward to my home.

''And Bellatrix?'' Dumbledore said.

I turned to him. ''Yes, uncle?''

''I'll visit you tomorrow. We need to talk'', he said looking into my eyes. I nodded. ''Okay, you can go now, Bellatrix, but if you wait us at the door.''

I ran to the door, and waited impatiently them to come. When they came, Dumbledore knocked three times on the door.

''Who's there?'' mom said nervously. ''Indicate identity!''

''It's me, Dumbledore, I'm bringing Harry and a surprise.''

Door opened immediately.

''Harry, dear! Albus, you scared me, you said you were coming in the morning!''

''We had luck'', Dumbledore said and we stepped inside. ''Slughorn was persuaded much easier than I thought. Because of Harry, of course. Ah, good day, Nymphadora!''

I saw my cousin, but she didn't look anything like herself though. Her usual bright hair was grey, and she looked heartbroken, her appearence was just like mine, when Edward had just left me.

''Hello, professor'', she said. ''Hi, Harry!'' They haven't noticed me yet.

''Hi, Tonks.''

''Does no one say hello to me?'' I asked. My voice emotionless, even I tried to bring more colour in it. Waste of time.

''Bella!'' mom breathed.

''Mommy!'' I whispered and ran to her arms.

''Hi, Bella'', Tonks said smiling. Even her smile was like mine. Forced.

I went to hug her gently. ''We need to talk'', I whispered in her ear.

''Okay, Bells. I missed you'', she said while she pulled away. ''I have to go now.'' She put her cloak on. ''Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly.''

''Don't leave because of us'', Dumbledore said politely. ''I can't stay, I have urgent talk with Rufus Scrumgeor.''

''No, no, I really need to leave'', she said observing me. ''Nights.''

''Would you dear come to eat at weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye will come too?''

''No, I don't think so, Molly. Thanks anyway... Goodnight everyone.'' She walked out and disappeared.

Mom looked worried.

''Well, we will meet in Hogwarts, Harry. Bellatrix, tomorrow. Take care of yourselves. Molly, in your service.'' He bowed to mom and disappeared exactly the same spot as Tonks. Mom closed the door, and walked Harry over the lamp, where she could observe him. I didn't listen to them. I saw Crookshanks, who jumped in Harry's lap.

Not Hermione! She'll notice right away, that something's wrong with me!

I sat down, next to Harry.

''Bella, dear. Are you hungry?''

I shook my head. Her face turned worried. I was always hungry, before I left to Forks. Forks changed me. A lot.

''I don't know if Ron wrote about it, but Arthur got a promotion!'' mom said to Harry, and I felt little outsider. She was supposed to be my mom! She started explaining what dad did in his new job, and I ignored them again. I looked at mom's clock, where was ten Weasley's in it, including me. All of them were glued on Mortal danger. I wonder where mine were when I met Edward, did mom noticed if it was at the same spot or did she just think it was usual me?

''He's coming!'' mom suddenly said. Dad's coming!

''Arthur, is that you?'' mom asked.

''Me'', answered tired voice. ''But, sweetheart, I would answer like that even if I were Death Eater. Ask the question!''

''Oh, seriously...''

''Molly!''

I stopped listening again, thinking it might take awhile.

''Harry! We expected you morning!'' he exclaimed. They shook hands and dad sat down next to Harry's other side. Mom put in front of him a soup bowl. Then he looked at me.

''Bella?'' he asked.

I nodded. ''Hey, dad.''

He ran to me and lift me. He kissed top of my head, and let me go then. We sat down, and he looked at me gently.

''So, how was Forks?'' he asked.

I avoided his gaze and looked at my hands. ''Good. Rainy.'' I knew mom and dad shared a worried look. I never was like this. I was always the happy one, with Tonks. Now I guess we both were heartbroken. ''So, I heard you got a promotion.''

''Yeah.'' He hesitated for a moment. ''Are you okay there, Bells?''

''Yes. I'm fine. Perfect'', I said, trying to get little life in my voice. Mom and dad shared another worried look, when Harry yawned.

''In the bed'', mom said to Harry. They got up and went upstairs.

''So, Bellatrix.'' He took his serious voice. ''Tell me what's wrong.''

''Nothing.'' He shoot me a look. ''Fine, I'm telling. But only if you don't tell anyone else!''

''I promise!''

''You can tell mom though, because I want to talk to her too, before I go to sleep.''

''Bella, your rambling.''

''Sorry.'' I took a deep breath. ''When I went to Forks High School for the very first time, I noticed five unhumanly beautiful people. They all had black eyes then. I couldn't tore my gaze away from them. Then I went to Biology and there was this Edward. He was the only single in their family. When we got into our class, he seemed to hate me. I didn't realize it then, but when I observed them awhile, I knew what they were. Vampires'', I whispered. ''Edward dropped school for a week, then came back. He was nice. Then I was on my truck, and one of the muggles lost control of his car. The car was coming right at me. Then Edward knocked me out of the way. After that incident, he didn't talk to me awhile, then we became friends. And before you say anything, they were vegetarian vampires, dad.''

''But, Bella...''

''Dad!'' He was quiet again. ''Then I went shopping with couple of girls of town, and I wanted to go to the bookstore. I got lost. Some guys tracked me, and Edward saved me again. I found out that he could read minds and he told me that night he was a vampire. That night I also found out that I had fallen in love with him. Then he saved me from vampire named James, who wanted to kill me. And then became my birthday. Edward's sister Alice, wanted to keep a party for me. Just for family. And when I opened one of the presents, I got papercut. One of Edward's siblings tried to attack me, but Edward threw me away.'' I sobbed. ''Then couple days later, he left me. He said he didn't love me, dad!'' I was crying now freely.

He took me in his lap. ''My little baby. Shh.. Everything's gonna be alright'', dad shushed.

''I love him, dad. He's the love of my life!''

I felt another hug around me. ''Oh, dear. If he's the one for you, he'll come back for you.'' Mom was shushing me too.

''Mom, I love him so much!'' I sobbed. ''It's like there's a whole in my chest.''

I felt dad stiffen. ''I'll kick that boy's ass'', he threatened. I've never seen him like this. He's always so kind and gentle.

He carried me in my bed.

''Mom, there is something more'', I whispered. ''I see nightmares, and I scream. A lot.''

''Don't worry. We'll just put a spell on your room, dear'', mom said. ''Now sleep.''

**So, review! Ask if you have something to ask :) I'll be happy to answer..**


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Chosen One: Bellatrix Lestrange II

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight.. Sad but so true**

**So many liked this story, so I decided to give you a treat :) Hope you like it..**

**By the way, this story is going to be all Bella's PoV, unless I have a great idea for someone else's PoV :)  
Enjoy!**

**And I'm not sure is that Fleur's speaking right, so sorry! I don't think Hagrid will be in this much because I really don't know his talking style in english, and if he's in this, he will be speaking normally so I hope you bear with me :)**

Chapter 2. Surprises or not?

I woke up screaming. Like I've done past week after Edward left me. Maybe my dream wouldn't scare anyone else, but to me, it was the scariest thing in the world. I walked in the empty forests of Forks, looking for something, and then I'd remember there weren't nothing to look for... That's when I wake up screaming.

But this time, I calmed down earlier than in Forks. Maybe because I was home, or because I knew my family was here.

I looked at my clock and noticed it was just six am. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore and got up. I dressed up and went downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen, but the others weren't up yet.

''Good morning, mom'', I said quietly.

''Good morning, dear'', she answered and kissed top of my head.

Pain went through my chest. Edward used to do that.

''Do you want breakfast?'' Not waiting the answer, she started to make breakfast ready for me.

I ate everything she made for me, and I felt my usual appetite coming back, but not as fully as it was before Edward. I doubted if I ever were same as before Edward.

''Is someone up already?'' I asked.

''No. Ginny and the boys won't wake up until 9'', she told. ''And I don't think Harry will be up before eleven.''

''Doesn't no one from Order are here?''

''No. And your cousin said she can talk to you tonight'', mom told. ''And Dumbledore asked you to be ready at four pm.''

I nodded. ''So, how's everyone?''

''Fred and George opened their own shop. Weasleys' Wizard Weezes'', Mom told quietly. ''Ron is good, Charlie is still at the Romania, Ginny missed you a lot, I think she's with Dean Thomas still, Percy still won't talk to us and Bill is engaged.''

''To who?''

''Fleur Delacour.''

''From Triwizard Tournament?''

''That's right.''

''So Fred and George are in their shop?'' I asked.

''Yes. They sleep there'', Mom explained. ''They are succesful about the shop. They have business sense.''

''I knew that always!'' I was happy for my brothers. They were always my favourites.

Someone entered in the kitchen.

''I'm sorry'', Fleur said. ''Did I interrupt?''

''No. We were just talking about Fred and George'', Mom answered a bit of sourly.

''I didn't mean to interrupt'', Fleur said apologizingly. '' 'Ello, Tonks.''

I looked at her surprised. ''I'm not Tonks.''

''Fleur'', Mom started, when she saw Fleur's face was confused. ''I'd like you to meet my other daughter, Bella.''

''So, you're getting married with my brother?'' I asked quietly.

''Yes.'' She looked at me observantly.

''I'm metamorphimagi like Tonks'', I explained.

''Zet explains zengs'', she told. '' 'Oow about I 'elp you making breakfast, Molly?''

''Bella already offered to help'', Mom said quickly.

'' 'en did Bella came?'' Fleur asked suddenly.

''At night'', I answered quickly.

Fleur smiled at me. ''Eez 'Arry coming 'en?'' she asked still smiling at me.

''Last night'', I answered. ''At the same time as me.''

''Eez 'e sleeping?''

''Yep.'' Fleur sat down next to me.

'' 'Ow about we get to know each other?'' she asked.

''Okay.''

''I've 'eard about you from Bill. 'E said your 'is favourite sister'', she said.

''He said?''

'' 'E said you're everyone's favourite sister.''

''I didn't know that one'', I muttered.

She laughed.

''Do you have any sisters or brothers?'' I asked.

''I 'ave a sister. Gabrielle.''

''How old is she?''

''Ten.'' She still smiled at me.

''Where Bill is?'' I asked Mom.

''Working at the Gringotts'', Mom answered.

Someone entered again.

''Morning Mom, Fleur and Tonks'', Ginny said sleepily.

I was surprised. Was I really looking that much like Tonks? Well I had gray hair, heart shaped face, but maybe that didn't help recognize us.

''Good morning, dear'', Mom said.

''Hi, Ginny'', I said quietly, but smiling. I missed my little sister. ''And I'm not Tonks.''

''You're not Tonks? Who are you then?''

''Ginny!'' Mom said.

''Don't you recognize your big sister, Ginerva?'' I asked teasingly.

''Bella?'' she whispered.

I nodded. ''I'm back.''

Ginny hugged me tightly. ''I missed you.''

''I missed you too, Gin'', I said breathing in her scent, but couldn't help but miss other, heavenly scent.

''Why are you looking like that, Bells?'' she asked.

My smile disappeared. ''Nothing.'' I guess something in my look made her not to ask. But I thought better to change my look. I concentrated and I changed red hair and brown eyes, like Ginny's.

''Much better, Bells.'' Ginny smiled and I smiled back.

I wouldn't let anyone know that my heart was broken. I would hide it from everyone and act like I did before Forks. And Edward.

I sighed.

Why I was the one he wanted to play with?

''Bella?'' Mom said. ''Would you help me make breakfast now?''

''Sure.'' I helped her, but my mind wandered. I couldn't concentrate anything. Ginny told me something about Ministry's Battle, but I couldn't concentrate, even when she said they saw my mother. I couldn't concentrate when she talked about some prophecy about me, Harry and Voldemort or when they all almost died.

''Morning, Mom'', Ron said yawning when he came in the kitchen. ''Morning, Ginny and Bella.'' He realized what he said. ''Bella? What are you doing here?''

''Why I shouldn't be home?'' I asked mock hurt.

He hugged me. ''I missed you, Bells.''

''I missed you too'', I whispered. I really did. But only when I stopped thinking about Edward. Only then. And now I felt guilt. Guilt, that I didn't thought about my brothers or sister, or my soul brother, who I had been through so much. Nor did I thought about Voldemort, who I knew was getting stronger and more alive. Never in my time in Forks did I thought about how Voldemort was after my soul brother, or my family. Or after me.

''When did you came?'' Ron asked.

''Last night'', I answered smiling. ''And I brought Harry with me.''

''Where's Hermione?'' I asked afraid. I didn't want to see her yet. I wasn't ready. She would know immediately that something's wrong with me.

''I'm here, Bella'', Hermione said from the door.

''Hello, Hermione'', I said smiling. ''I missed you.''

Hermione ran to hug me. ''I missed you too.''

''Come on, kids. Breakfast is ready'', Mom said, and everyone sat down to eat. I watched them smiling. I was home.

When they was done eating we went to my room, because Mom said that we can't wake Harry up yet. When we got to my room, they started questioning about Forks.

''How was it like?'' Ron asked.

I grimaced. ''Rainy and green.''

''Did you like Forks?'' Ginny asked smiling.

''I did. It was beautiful place'', I murmured. Not the reason why I loved Forks so much. The reason was Edward. And when he left, Forks wasn't so beautiful anymore.

''Did you got any friends?'' Hermione asked, looking at me observantly.

I nodded.

''Tell us about them!'' Ron said.

I thought about it awhile. ''There was Jessica, she was always talking. Mike was like lost puppy, following me around. Angela was so sweet girl, real friend and Ben, Angela's boyfriend, was the same'', I said. I didn't know should I tell them about the Cullens. ''And Tyler, well he really did not understand what 'no' means. Eric was other puppy.''

Everyone laughed, except Ron, who looked like he was going to explode.

''Come on, Ron. Bella is a big girl'', Hermione said.

Ron glared Hermione. ''But she's still my little sister, Hermione. It's my job to take care of her.''

''Ron, you don't need to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. I can take care of myself'', I told him gently.

Ron huffed. ''Fine.''

''Thank you, Ron.''

''So, what did you do in Forks?'' Hermione asked.

''I made dinner to Charlie, read. Not much, really'', I said shrugging my shoulders. ''There weren't that much to do.''

''You've changed'', Ron said slowly. ''You are not the same Bella, who left from here. Where did you left her, Bells?''

''In Forks'', I whispered, and put my gaze on my lap.

''What happened?'' Ginny and Hermione asked.

''Nothing much. My heart just broke'', I said. ''No big deal.''

''Who was it?'' Ron said furious. ''I'll curse him to death.''

''It was just someone I met in Forks. No one special'', I lied. Edward was more than special, he was the love of my life.

Hermione sighed. ''It was someone special, since you fell in love with him, Bella.''

''Tell us'', Ginny begged.

And I told. Whispering, telling everything from the beginning. Not everything of course, but the important parts. When I stopped, Hermione and Ron were furious.

''He was a vampire? Bella, you could've got yourself killed'', Hermione almost yelled.

I just sat there quiet when Hermione and Ron yelled at me. Ginny looked at me sympathetically, and mouthed: _I'm sorry._

My hair was gray again. No one seemed to notice, except Ginny.

''Stop it, guys! Can't you see she's suffering?'' Ginny yelled finally.

''It's okay. I'm going to help Mom'', I whispered, and stood up. I went to the kitchen where Mom already was.

''Bella, what was that yelling?'' she asked.

''Nothing'', I answered. ''I'm going for a walk.''

I didn't wait her answer, before I was out. I went to my favourite spot. It was hidden, and calm. No one would notice me here. I sat back and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about anymore. I took the numbness, rather than pain. Pain that I did not want to feel ever again. Pain that was part of my life always, from the day I heard his words. _It'll be as if I'd never existed._

How can it be like he never existed, when I was changed because of him?

I wasn't the naive, spoiled Weasley girl who I was when I went to Forks. Now I have grown up, and I know life isn't like that, what I previously thought. I knew life was somehow cruel. And happiness doesn't last forever. Not for me anyways. Edward taught me the thing, that not even Voldemort couldn't teach me. Life isn't fair.

I thought about me, Edward and my change, after he left. I didn't even notice how much time had past until I noticed that the sun was starting to set. I looked quickly at my watch, and ran back to the home. Dumbledore was already in the kitchen.

''I'm sorry I'm late, uncle. I lost time of track'', I said panting.

''It's okay, Bellatrix. If you'll excuse us'', Dumbledore said to my Mom. ''Come on, Bellatrix.'' I followed him out, and he told me to take his hand again. When I saw next time I noticed we were in Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts.

''Sit down, Bellatrix'', he told.

I sat down, and looked around. Nothing had changed. His office was still the same as it was before I left in Forks.

I sighed in relief. It was a relief to notice that not everything had changed.

''First, I'd like to know what happened in Forks, Bellatrix'', he asked.

I avoided his eyes. ''Nothing.''

''Bellatrix, don't lie to me. I know something happened.''

I told him everything. How I met Edward and how I was his singer. How he saved from Tyler's van, and from James. Everything. I didn't even told Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Mom and Dad this much. But somehow I knew that Dumbledore wouldn't judge, and he would understand as much as he could.

He looked thoughtful, when I finished the story.

''Are you sure he left because he didn't love you, Bellatrix?'' he asked eventually.

I nodded.

His eyes twinkled again, and I look down to my hands.

''Now, I need to tell you something. Something, that Harry already knows.'' I looked up. ''This is something about you, Harry and Voldemort.''

I nodded. ''Okay.''

''Before your mother gave birth to you, there was made a prophesy. Prophesy of you, Harry and Voldemort'', he started. ''I had went to interview someone who wanted to teach Divination at Hogwarts. I didn't want it to be taught but this person was very talented seer's grandgrandchild. I was disappointed. I thought there was nothing mark that she had the talent. I said, hopefully, politely, that she wasn't qualified to this job. I turned to leave.''

Dumbledore stood up, and took Pensieve. He put there one thought, then watched awhile how it moved in Pensieve. Then he poked it with his wand.

There lifted Sibyll Trelawney, and when she spoke it wasn't the voice she usually spoke, but rough, hoarse voice:

_''__The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... one born to those who have thrice defied him, born as seventh month dies... and the other born to those who are committed to him the most, born in the eight month, over a week after the other... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and they must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while other survives... the ones with the power vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...''_

Silence. No one said anything, no one moved. So, my destiny was to kill Voldemort before he had the chance to kill me, or the whole wizarding world.

But no pressure.

''What does that mean?'' I asked quietly.

''It means that the only people, who can vanquish Voldemort, for good, were born in July's end and in August, about week after the first'', Dumbledore said. ''First person was borned to parents who had already thrice defied Voldemort. And the other was borned to Voldemort's trustworthier Death Eaters.''

''And that means me?''

''Yes. And the other one is Harry'', Dumbledore answered heavily.

''Why didn't you told me this earlier?'' I asked.

He sighed. ''Because, I knew what Harry had been through, and somehow I knew that you were going to go through tough things, I didn't want to add your burden from this.'' He looked at me. ''Now I told you this. And I realized last June, that you and Harry were ready to hear this in your first year. You would have not ran and hide from it. You would take it proudly, but scared.''

''I was destined for the danger. Edward was wrong'', I told. ''He thought I was like magnet about dangerous things, but really I wasn't magnet. I was destined to live my life in danger. There's no other explanation.''

Dumbledore chuckled. ''Maybe he was wrong about other things too'', he said so quietly, I wondered if he meant me to hear it.

I was silent again. I didn't know what to say anymore.

''There's another thing, Bellatrix'', Dumbledore said after awhile. ''I have another protection for you and Harry. And I hope you'll take it.'' He looked at me serious, and scared.

''I will'', I said. I cursed myself in my mind. I didn't even know what was the protection.

''Great'', he told. ''They are coming here in September.''

''They?''

''They.''

We sat in silence again.

''Uncle?'' I said after awhile. ''Is it possible that Harry and me will win Voldemort?''

''To me, it seems possible'', he said. ''You have something Voldemort doesn't have.''

''What?''

''You can love.'' He's simple answer was.

''I'm not sure of it anymore'', I answered quietly.

''You can love'', he told. ''Otherwise you wouldn't feel that pain, Bellatrix.''

I looked at him. ''But that's the problem, uncle. I can't feel anything.''

He smiled, but didn't say anything.

I stayed awake. Mom said Tonks should be here any minute, and I really wanted to know what was wrong with her. She was like my sister. When she finally came, I was kinda relieved.

''Hey, Dora'', I said.

''Hey, Bells.''

We were alone in the kitchen.

''What happened?'' I asked. ''And don't try to say nothing because I know it's not nothing, Nymphadora.''

''I fell in love with Lupin'', she told quietly. ''And he doesn't want to be together with me.''

I got tears in my eyes. ''I'm sorry. I know how it feels, Dora.''

''What happened to you?''

''I fell in love with a vampire, while I was in Forks'', I told. ''And he left me. He didn't love me.''

Dora hugged me, and we were helping each other.

''You know what's funny?'' she asked suddenly. ''We both fell in love with mythical creatures, and we are both metamorphimagis and clumsy. And the ones we fell in love doesn't want us.''

''You are right'', I agreed. ''That's funny. And weird. I guess we are soul sisters.''

''Yeah. We are, Bellatrix.''

''But I always thought we'd be the ones who were always singles'', I confessed. ''I thought we were the ones who would always make pranks, with our ability. You know?''

''I guess, I thought so too, Bellatrix'', she whispered.

''But that wasn't supposed to happen'', I whispered back. ''Not for us. Not for Nymphadora and Bellatrix.''

We visited Fred and George in their shop, while we were buying school things. They were really happy when they saw me. They gave me everything I wanted, and when we left from there, I had so much things to carry that I almost couldn't carry them.

I had everything packed before September 1. and while others packed in the morning I had time to eat and calm down. I couldn't change my look as easily as I could before Edward. And I knew Dora had troubles too.

We thought it was because of our depression, that our metamorphimagis doesn't work properly.

We both looked a lot like, gray hair, heartshaped face.

If we change our appearence it won't last long, just couple of minutes, max. half an hour. And it took us more concentration than before.

When we got into the Hogwarts train, we sat with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, while Hermione and Ron were in their place.

They talked about DA.

''It felt like I had friends'', Luna said.

''But you have friends, Luna'', I said surprised. ''We are your friends. Right, boys?''

''Oh, Bella. You are so nice and sweet to me'', Luna said happily.

But we were interrupted by a girl group who wanted to sit with Harry. But Harry said we were his friends, and they left.

''Bella?'' Neville said smiling.

''Yes, Neville?''

''Did you made the OWLs?''

''Yes, I did'', I answered.

''How did they go?''

''Everything was O's'', I told.

''So, are you going to take everything this year?'' Harry asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

After that they left me alone with my thoughts.

I guess Ron, Hermione and Ginny told him about Edward. And I was sure that Harry told Hermione and Ron about the prophecy, because Dumbledore told him to told about it to Hermione and Ron. I startled when Hermione and Ron came.

They started to talk about Malfoy.

I blocked them. I didn't care about Malfoy, if he was a Death Eater or not. In fact I was jealous for him that he could see my mother but I couldn't. But not anymore. I just couldn't care about that anymore. I just looked out from the window and let them talk about whatever they wanted. When someone gave me a letter, I read it and noticed it was from Slughorn.

Harry and Neville got same thing.

It was an invitation for lunch with Slughorn.

I followed Harry and Neville when they went there.

''Harry'', Slughorn said. ''And Bellatrix, nice to meet you two. And you must be Longbottom.''

Neville nodded and we sat down. I looked around and noticed Ginny. I recognized Blaise Zabini and then there was two from seventh grade.

Slughorn introduced us, and I found out that the seventh grade were Cormac McLaggen and Marcus Belby.

''And this charming young lady says she knows you'', Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced.

''Yeah, you could say that, when Ginny is my sister'', I said sarcastically. Harry and Ginny laughed.

Slughorn looked confused. ''But I thought you're Lestrange?'' he asked.

''I'm Lestrange-Weasley'', I corrected. ''I was adopted by Weasley's.''

''How about your biological parents?''

''Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange are with Voldemort'', I said and everyone startled and Zabini looked at me arrogantly.

''How come you're friends with Neville then?'' he asked.

''Why can't I?'' I asked. ''He's sweet, loyable and good friend, which I don't think any of those Death Eaters are. Because they would kill you just to have better picture of themselves to give to Voldemort.''

''I guess you are just as talented as your mother'', Slughorn said.

Zabini chuckled.

''Yeah, just because you're so talented.. At pretending..'' Ginny snapped at him.

I smiled at her. ''Zabini knows that I'd win him anytime at duel.''

Zabini went silent. I never let him forget how he lost to me when we were dueling at Lockhart's duel club at our second year.

Ginny, Harry and Neville laughed, and McLaggen looked at me interested. Slughorn looked at me carefully, like he was expecting me to start curse him now. I would've already cursed him if I hadn't met Edward.

I smiled at Zabini. He glared back.

''That's wrong now, Zabini'', I said. ''You know that I can curse you without you even noticing it before it's too late?''

''You can do nonverbally spells?'' Slughorn asked.

I nodded. ''Since third grade.''

Everyone looked impressed, except Harry and Ginny, who were grinning at me, and Zabini, who tried not to look impressed.

Then Slughorn started to question everyone around. I blocked them out again.

I followed Harry and Neville again when we got out of there. Harry dissappeared, and me and Neville went for our places. I changed my robe and sat down again.

When the train stopped I went out, and to our carriages. But there was something different about them. Some kind of horse was in front of them.

''What are those?'' I asked.

''What?'' Hermione asked.

''Those what are in front of carriages.''

''Thestrals'', Neville answered nervously.

''Only those who have seen death can see Thestrals'', Hermione said.

I went to sit at the carriages. They moved on and we were back at Hogwarts.

I went to sit with my friends, and smiled at Ginny, who sat already with her friends.

Dumbledore spoke and first year students were sorted. Then Dumbledore told he has something important to say. He started to tell about some people who were going to live at the castle.

''I hope everyone treats them respectfully'', Dumbledore asked. ''They are a family of mythical creatures. Vampires. But do not worry. They are vegeterian vampires, meaning they only hunt from animals. But please, be careful, and avoid bleeding in front of them.'' He looked everyone.

He did not bring the Cullens here? Right?

''Their father is going to be in hospital wing, while their mother will be Muggle Studies teacher'', Dumbledore explained. ''While the kids will be in sixth grade students.''

Mother? Father and kids? I glared Dumbledore, who smiled calmly.

''Welcome, the Cullen family'', he exclaimed, door opened and the Cullens came in. They walked to Dumbledore, while I glared at Dumbledore.

''Hello, Carlisle'', Dumbledore greeted. ''Long time no see.''

''Too long, Albus'', Carlisle answered.

My hair changed blood red, and I knew my eyes changed too. Everyone would think I was a vampire. I saw Dumbledore looking at me worried.

''We will sort the Cullen kids'', Dumbledore said.

McGonagall started to yell their names. ''Cullen, Alice.''

Alice sat down, and McGonagall put the hat in her head. There was a small pause.

''GRYFFINDOOR!'' the hat yelled. Alice walked to our table, with loud cheers.

''Cullen, Edward'', McGonagall yelled, and Edward sat down. A small pause.

''GRYFFINDOOR!'' the hat yelled again.

I put my head in my hands.

''Cullen, Emmett.''

''GRYFFINDOOR!'' the hat yelled as soon as the hat touched Emmett's head. Cheers.

''Hale, Jasper.''

''GRYFFINDOOR!'' Cheers. Pain.

''Hale, Rosalie.''

It took longer than others. ''GRYFFINDOOR!'' hat yelled eventually.

Numbness was taking control. Relief.

''Welcome your new Muggle Studies'', Dumbledore said. ''Professor Cullen.''

Applaudes. I didn't dare to move. I was afraid they would notice me.

''Let the feast begin!'' Dumbledore said, and food appeared.

I glanced at the Cullens. I was too close to them.

First, they leave me, second, I found out that I am meant to kill Voldemort, third, I found out Dora and Lupin, fourth, they are in Hogwarts and fifth, they are in Gryffindoor. What's next?

I took little food, and ate, but I kept glancing at the Cullens. I was sure they wouldn't recognize me from my appearence, but my scent was the bigger problem. Maybe I can find some spell which make my scent go away.

That thought helped me, and I started to eat more.

''Bella!'' Hermione hissed.

''What?'' I asked.

''Act like a girl, for God's sake, Bella'', Hermione hissed. ''You're as bad as Ron.''

''Hey!'' Ron said.

I smirked at Hermione, and I saw how the Cullens looked at me.

''I'm not as bad as Bella'', Ron said hurt.

''Yeah, because I'm better!'' I said laughing.

''Let's compete, who can eat more food'', Ron said.

''Deal! Five galleons'' I said and shook his hand. ''Ginny!''

''Yes?''

''You want to be a judge?'' I asked.

''Sure!'' she said laughing.

Me and Ron ate, and ate until, Ron started to look little full.

''I can't eat anymore!'' he sighed.

''I won!'' I yelled. I streched my hand. ''Five galleons, please!''

''I'll give you the money, when we go to the common room'', he muttered.

I smirked at him, while the food disappeared, and the dessert came. I started to eat them. Ron looked at me jealous.

Great Hall's door opened, and revealed Harry. His nose was bloody and he walked straight to ours.

''I'll tell you later'', he said, when Ron asked what had happened. He took dessert, and we continued eating. When the dessert disappeared. Everyone turned to look Dumbledore. He said the same things as every year, about not going to the Forbidden Forest, and he just had to look at me then, did he?

Everywhere people stood up, and I stood up too, while Hermione ran to escort the first grade. Harry tied his shoelaces, and me and Ron waited.

''Potter! Weasley!'' McGonagall yelled. We all turned to her.

''Yes, professor?'' I asked innocently.

''Bella, these are the Cullens'', she said. ''The girl's are in your, Hermione and Ginny's dormitore.''

I turned to the Cullens, who looked at me.

''Hi, I'm Bellatrix Lestrange-Weasley'', I said.

''And Potter and Weasley, the boys are in your dormitore'', McGonagall finished.

''Let's go then!'' I said, unhappy and looked at Dumbledore, who smiled at me. I glared back.

**Little teaser for you, sorry! Okay, I'm not sorry, but I'm sorry about being not sorry! Heheh, if that makes any sense..**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Chosen One: Bellatrix Lestrange II

**Disclaimer: Nope.. Don't own HP or Twilight still.. I tried but.. I'm not SM or JKR**

**This will be Bella and Edward story because I think they belong together.. I'm not sure when, but they will.. Sorry, if you didn't want them together! I hope you still continue reading.. I might put Bella and someone else together later.. We'll see :)**

**Sorry, about the previous chapter! Not really, but I'm just going to shut up now!**

**And the Cullens recognized Bella, but they aren't sure, and they won't do anything for it. Yet.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3. Personal bodyguards

''So tell us about you two, Bellatrix and Harry'', Alice said smiling.

I smirked at Harry. ''I'm Bellatrix Druella Lestrange-Weasley'', I started. ''Formerly known as Bella, or Bells. Daughter of two Death Eaters, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I was adopted by Molly and Arthur Weasley. I have six brothers and one sister.

I am 16 years old, born in August 13. My best friends are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, my brother, Ronald, My cousin Nymphadora Tonks and my sister Ginerva. Ronald is known as Ron, and Ginerva is known as Ginny.

My godfather is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, formerly known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.'' I kept dramatic pause.

''And I will revenge.'' I finished.

Harry smiled at me. ''I'm Harry Potter'', he started. ''Son of Lily and James Potter, both died at the hands of Voldemort. I was put to live with my muggle relatives. My best friends are Bellatrix Lestrange-Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, even I am friends with Bella and Ron's brothers Fred and George, and their sister Ginny is like my sister too.

My Godfather is Sirius Black, who died last June.'' I took his hand, and squeezed. ''He was like my brother and father at the same time.''

''And Sirius was my cousin'', I added.

''Bellatrix?'' I heard Dumbledore's voice, from behind.

''Yes, uncle?'' I turned.

''Can we change words?'' he asked. ''All of us?''

''Yeah. Sure'', I answered.

We followed Dumbledore in his office. I sat down, and glared at Dumbledore. He was as calm as always.

Harry and Ron sat next to me, each of them other side of me. Like bodyguards.

''So, what's in your mind?'' I said. ''Professor'', I added sarcastically, while the Cullens changed looks. ''Don't worry, buddies. I'm the only one who speaks at him like that.''

Dumbledore chuckled. ''Bellatrix, don't mess their heads on their first day in here.''

I sighed. ''How many times I have to tell that everyone calls me Bella?'' I muttered. ''And I'm pretty sure, I can't mess their big, vampire heads.''

I heard Emmett chuckling and someone hitting him on the head, probably Rosalie.

''Bellatrix, don't be so rude'', Dumbledore said. ''They came to protect you and Harry. And your family is their priority too.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Not like I've done anything for their protection'', I muttered sarcastically.

''Where that sarcasm comes?'' Dumbledore asked tilting his head. ''Your father wasn't like that, neither was your mother.''

''Maybe from the lack of brothers'', I said. Sarcastically. ''So, what's in that big mind of yours, uncle?''

He smiled. ''I think the Cullens should see the real you that they will recognise you'', he said.

''Uncle, you know that me and Dora have troubles changing our appearence'', I said tilting my gray head.

''Bellatrix, you don't need to hold it for long.''

''Fine.''

I concentrated, and I felt my eye and hair color changing, as my face. The Cullens gasped shocked when I opened my eyes.

''You know what I think?'' Ron said loudly. ''That Bella is better looking than Rosalie.''

I laughed, while Rosalie glared me and Ron.

''Aww.. Poor Rosie'', I said. ''First time in your life when your not the prettiest. Is it?''

Rosalie glared more fiercily.

''Try'', I challenged. ''And I curse you without you noticing it before it's too late.''

She let out a growl.

''Bellatrix'', Dumbledore said warningly.

''What?'' I said innocently.

''You know, Bellatrix'', he started. ''That other teachers can buy your innocent looking picture, but I don't.''

''Fine!'' I yelled.

''So, what's in your mind?'' I said after awhile.

''About your schedule, Bellatrix'', Dumbledore started. ''One of the Cullens will be with you and Harry's every class, which won't be a problem as you got the same schedule.''

Oh, and now he tells me that Edward is going to be my personal bodyguard, I thought sarcastically.

''Harry and you have kind of your personal bodyguard'', Dumbledore said eyes sparkling. ''As you put it nicely, Bellatrix.'' He took one bowl and I saw there was pieces of pergament in there.

I groaned. ''Not that, uncle'', I said. ''You know I have a bad luck.''

He just smiled and gave it to Harry, that he could take one pergament out of there.

He opened it. ''Jasper and Emmett'', he read outloud.

I groaned again, when I took. I opened and read it.

''Oh, just my luck'', I muttered. ''Edward and Alice.''

Thank God, I can always change my appearence. And I will most definetily try to find that spell I can hide my scent.

''Bellatrix, I really hope you wouldn't do it'', he said.

''How do you always know when I think about that?''

''I know you, Bellatrix'', he said. ''And I know you are the same as the twins.''

I huffed. ''But that doesn't mean I won't do it, if they'll get too annoying.'' My voice was smug.

''Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper'', Dumbledore said. ''I hope you won't let these two out of your sight.'' He looked at Edward and Alice. ''Especially Bellatrix, she's the one who gets into the trouble always. Like going in to the woods, and befriending with dangerous people.''

I glared at him. ''It can't be that dangerous, if you're friends with them too, uncle'', I said angrily, assuming he meant the Cullens.

''I meant Fenrir Greyback'', he said calmly.

''Dang! Ten points'', I said. ''To Albus Dumbledore.''

''Now off to bed'', he said. ''Everyone.'' He looked at me warningly.

I stood up and walked out of his office. I walked straightly to the Fat Lady.

I snapped the password, got in and stormed to our dormitory. I knew that Rosalie and Alice followed me.

''If she's in that mood, I recommended that you stay away from her'', Ron said quietly. I stormed at our dormitory, and Hermione and Ginny looked up surprised.

''What's wrong?'' they asked.

''I got my own bodyguards'', I said sarcastically. Alice and Rosalie came in.

''Hey, Bella'', Alice said smiling happily.

I glared at her, while I took my book of vampires. I looked a spell, which could hide my scent. I was going to need that. Especially around Jasper. Even I wasn't as clumsy as Bella Swan, I still was pretty clumsy.

When I found it I squaled.

I took my wand. ''_Scentus Remotus_'', I whispered. **(I totally made it up by myself)**

Alice looked at me shocked. ''Bella, that doesn't help'', Alice told quietly.

''But you can't smell me now'', I said smugly. ''So everything's perfect!''

Alice looked shocked, when she noticed that she couldn't smell me.

I laughed, and changed my pajama. I went to my bed.

When I woke up, I noticed first, that I didn't saw nightmares. Then I noticed that I was the first to wake, and Alice and Rosalie talked about something, quietly, but not so quietly that I wouldn't hear.

''I know she's Bella Swan'', Alice said to Rosalie. ''Why she would want hide her scent, which is so exactly like hers, if she wasn't?''

Rosalie was quiet awhile. ''But if she is Bella'', she said slowly. ''Why didn't she tell us?''

''Edward'', Alice answered, and before she had chance to say anything else, I pretended to wake up.

''Good morning'', I said quietly. They didn't know I was Bella, for surely anyway, and I thought that maybe I could just make them a little shock. I went to bathroom, changed my appearence for Bella Swan's and went out.

Alice hugged me, when I got out. ''I knew it was you'', she exclaimed.

My appearence went back to the gray hair and heart shaped face. Alice looked at me.

''But you were just'', Alice said sadly.

''Err.. I guess I'm going to breakfast'', I said uncomfortably. ''And my power works sometimes how it wants, so don't freak out.'' I pulled away from Alice. ''And I might be someone's looking I haven't met never before. So sorry about that.''

I walked out of the dormitory, and went to Great Hall. There wasn't many people yet. I ate in silence, while Alice, and Edward, who joined us in common room, guarded me. In time to times I changed my appearence, so either my eyes or my hair changed Bella Swan's color, and everytime Alice and Edward looked at me sadly.

I smirked down my breakfast everytime.

''Why can't I smell your scent?'' Edward asked halfway my breakfast.

I smirked at him. ''Because, then I can hide better, Eddie'', I said smugly.

Edward watched me somehow confused.

I smirked.

''Bellatrix'', Dumbledore said behind me. ''I hope you wouldn't bully the Cullens.''

I grimaced, and turned. ''That wouldn't even cross my mind, uncle.'' I smiled sweetly at him.

Ron, Hermione and Harry came and sat down with me, and I noticed that the Great Hall was fuller. McGonagall came to give everyone their schedules. In my timetable wasn't any troubles, I continued everything I would need for the job of auror. I waited Ron and Harry, who had the same classes I did. We all wanted to be aurors.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie followed us, while we talked about Snape being DADA's teacher, we went to our common room, because we had free hour.

''One thing is for sure'', Harry said cruely. ''Snape is gone, when the year is over.''

''I'm pretty sure Voldemort cursed it'', I said thoughtfully. ''And because Snape is his favourite for now, he wouldn't let anything happen for him.''

Ron and Harry looked disappointed.

''What do you mean Voldemort's favourite?'' Harry asked.

''Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, and Narcissa Malfoy, well, I don't think she's ever been his favourite'', I said shrugging. ''And my mother is not in good terms with him, after last June, when they got caught, and Voldemort was revealed.''

Ron looked shocked. ''How do you know that?''

I shrugged. ''Maybe I'm just good with these things'', I told. They would never knew how I really knew these things.

Katie and Harry started to talk about Quidditch, and Ron started to play with Fanged Frisbee.

''Ron, Fanged Frisbee's are forbidden'', I told. ''Be careful that McGonagall or any other teachers won't see!''

He smirked. ''I can always say it's yours.''

I glared at him.

''Just kidding!'' He was afraid.

''Oh, poor Ronnie'', I said. ''Are you afraid of your little sister? Are you?''

''Shut up, Bells'', Ron muttered. ''Or I'll start calling you Bellatrix.''

''You wouldn't dare'', I said warningly. It's enough that Dumbledore calls me Bellatrix.

''You two are arguing again?'' Harry said.

''No'', I answered.

''We have to go to DADA'', Harry told grinning.

We went to the DADA class, followed by the Cullens. Hermione was already there.

''Bella?'' Alice said quietly, while Ron and Harry went to greet Hermione.

I turned and glared.

''Could you show us places in here?'' she asked. ''After dinner, maybe?''

''Depends.''

''From what?''

''How much homeworks we got'', I answered, and went inside at the class. I sat down next to Hermione.

The Cullens sat close to us.

Snape started to talk about something. I never listen in classes, I already knew those things. Then he told us to get into pairs and try nonverbal spells.

I laughed quietly.

I was Hermione's partner like always. We were best friends since first grade, and always paired with together. We competed who would be the first to learn new spell, but still, she was my best friend, my sister.

She managed to say the spell nonverbally after ten minutes, I of course dejected it, and smiled at her.

''You finally got it, Hermy'', I said smiling.

''Oh, shut it, Trix'', she said smiling.

''How did you two did it?'' Ron muttered.

I smirked at him. ''Practise, Ronnie. Practise.''

''Not that way, Weasley'', Snape said arrogantly. ''Let me show you.''

Harry reacted quickly. ''Protego!'' His spell was so strong it sent Snape flying.

''Do you remember, when I said we learn _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?'

''Yes'', Harry said.

''Yes, _professor_.''

''You don't have to say me professor, professor'', Harry said.

Hermione gasped, and I grinned. ''Way to go, Harry'', I whispered.

Snape gave him detention and I smirked all the time. Snape didn't dare to say anything to me, as he knew I knew he loved Harry's mother Lily, and I would make my appearence to match hers.

After the class, Hermione started to argue with Harry, and I blocked their voices. It wasn't important.

''Bella, we have Dumbledore's meeting at Saturday'', Harry said.

''Okay'', I said absent-mindedly. I was thinking about going to take the Cullens to tour in the castle. Maybe I could prank them little.

Smirk played in my lips when I thought what I could do. I should contact Fred and George, and ask if they have any pranks for me to try. I let out a quiet evil laugh. The one laugh, that Ron, and everyone else of my siblings, became to fear. If they'd hear, they'd ran away. Far away.

But the one laugh, that made the Cullens look at me like I was crazy.

I smiled at them angelically.

They were going to regret leaving me.

I would make them regret leaving me. They would beg for mercy, once I was starting.

I let out an evil laugh, this time louder, and Ron, Hermione and Harry heard.

''Oh, no'', Ron groaned. ''She's got that look again. This won't be good.'' He looked at the Cullens. ''If I were you I would ran. And fast. And far away from Bella.'' He followed his own advise, and ran away from me, with Harry and Hermione. Jasper and Emmett followed them, and looked at me curiously.

I smiled angelically. ''Bye, boys'', I said and waved. Then I turned to the remaining Cullens. Rosalie, Edward and Alice. Oh, joy!

''Since, my called friends abandoned me with you alone'', I started. ''What should we do?''

Alice smiled ecstatically. ''How about we get to know each other?'' she asked. Edward shoot a irritated look at her.

I smiled amused. ''Fine.'' I looked at Rosalie. ''So, what you wanna know?''

''Who are your parents?'' Rosalie asked.

I smiled. ''Molly and Arthur Weasley, like I told you.''

''No, the real parents.''

''Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.'' I smirked. ''Jealous, much?''

Alice laughed. ''Not really'', she answered. ''Who are they? Dumbledore never told us.''

''Death Eaters'', I told. ''My loving mother is Voldemort's right hand.'' I frowned. ''Or at least was. Now I think it's Snape.''

Alice smiled symphatically. ''When you were born?'' she asked.

''August 13. 16 years ago.''

Her smile got even bigger. ''Why your friends were afraid of you?''

I smiled my evil smile. ''You'll find out eventually.''

Rosalie looked at suspiciously. ''Why you hate us so much?'' she asked suddenly.

''There are reasons for that'', I answered. ''But you'll find out that eventually.'' Wow, maybe I took something about Dumbledore after all. I answered the same thing he did. Mysteriously, and not giving a straight answer. Oh, my. He would be so proud!

That made me laugh.

''What's so funny?'' Alice asked.

''Uncle would be so proud of me'', I said and laughed again.

''Why?''

''Because I'm becoming him'', I told laughing. ''That's just so mean. I hate when he gives those mysterious answers.'' Then I thought of it. ''But I like when I know the answer.''

Alice looked like I was crazy.

''Maybe I am, Alice'', I told. ''Maybe I am.'' _But it's all your fault_, I added in my head. I knew my hair turned gray, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I thought about doing my DADA lessons, but decided otherwise. They were so easy. To me anyways. And because Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to ran away from me, I wouldn't need to help them either.

Maybe I should write to Fred and George now. I took piece of pergament and quill. I thought awhile.

_Dear, twins_

_I know you know what happened in Forks, am I right? Well thought so, boys._

_Anyways, problem is that THEY are in Hogwarts, and they are mine and Harry's personal bodyguards. Blame on Dumbledore!_

_I was thinking about pranking them, and revenge that they left me, before I'll forgive. I was just wondering, if you have any prank ideas? And I would LOVE to get something for my Birthday, since I didn't have anything then._

_What you think of my idea?_

_I knew you would love it! I love it too!_

_I'm going to make them crazy! _

_Miss you, boys!_

_Love,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange-Weasley_

_Your loving sister of all time_

_PS. Answer me right away!_

I knew they were going to love my letter. I most certainly love it! I left to Owlery, Alice and Edward behind me.

I looked my owl, Bell, which was a gift from Dumbledore, and Fred and George named it. She flew to me instantly, when she noticed me.

''Did you miss me, Bell?'' I asked. ''I missed you. I hope you Fred and George didn't do anything to you, while I was gone. If they did bite them for me. Okay, Bell?'' She looked like she nodded. ''Okay, could you take my letter to George and Fred? And while you're there you can bite them for doing anything to you.'' She nodded again, and I put the letter on her foot, and she flew away.

''Are you done?'' Alice asked.

I sighed. ''Yeah.''

When we went to the potions, I knew I would have to sit with the Cullens. Alone. Because my friends were still a bit of afraid what I would do next.

But I wouldn't do anything to them. I would do something for the Cullens.

My evil smile came back to my lips.

I sat down to my seat, and the Cullens sat around me. Jasper and Emmett sat around Harry.

I smiled a bit evilly again. I didn't know why everyone was afraid of me when I smiled like that, it's not like I will kill them or something.

Alice watched me observantly. ''You know what?'' she asked.

''I hope you're telling me'', I said shrugging.

''When you have that smile on your face'', she said slowly. ''You look just like your mother.''

''Oh, that's why everyone's so afraid of me'', I realized.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper laughed. Edward watched me longingly. Did they knew who I was?

''Might be'', Alice said.

Oh, God. I was sure they knew I was Bella Swan. Crap!

Oh, well, it makes everything so much funnier. They wouldn't ever thought Bella Swan would prank anyone.

That made me smile even bigger evil smile.

But on the other hand, if Edward really loved me at some point, he never loved the real me. He loved Bella Swan, who I am not. My face fell. If anyone of the Cullens loved me, which I was pretty sure Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle did. They loved Bella Swan, not Bellatrix Lestrange-Weasley. They loved my character, not me.

I felt pain in my chest, and Jasper looked at me worried. They wouldn't never love who I am really. I mean, my family loved me because they _had_ to. It's not like they would talk to me, if I wasn't adopted. I was Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. A Death Eater's daughter. A bad person. If I had lived with my parents, I was sure, I would be Death Eater already too. I would be killing muggleborns and muggles just for fun. And torturing.

I shivered.

Not so fun to me now.

I didn't listen Slughorn, there were no need to, like I said I already knew these things. I made myself not to think what the Cullens thought about me. I made myself not to think about what my life would be if my mother and father would've raised me. I made myself not to think anything. I made the potion what Slughorn told us to do. Draught of the Living Dead. I was ready when Slughorn told us to stop, and then he checked everyone's potions. Mine and Harry's were best, but I got the prize.

I stucked my tongue to Harry, who watched me disappointed.

The prize was small bottle of Felix Felicis, liquid luck.

After class I stopped Harry, and gave the bottle to him.

''I think you need luck, my friend'', I said.

''It's yours, Bells'', he said, and turned around. I put the bottle on his pocket with a message. ''Are you going to be away from me rest of the day?''

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to me. Ron looking suspicious.

''Are you planning to do something to us?'' he asked.

''No'', I told sincerely. ''Not for you, guys.''

Harry smiled, and glanced at the Cullens, then back at me. ''Then you can be with us, Bellsie.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Bellsie? Seriously, Harry?'' I said. ''You know I hate when you twist my name.''

Harry laughed.

We went to Great Hall for dinner.

We sat down, and the Cullens sat around us.

''Will you tell us now, how did you made that potion?'' Ron asked.

Harry told us about his book, and Hermione's face went cold.

''You think I cheated?'' Harry asked from Hermione.

''Well, it wasn't your own work'', Hermione answered, almost snapping.

''Oh, come on, Hermy'', I said. ''Maybe Harry will learn about this book something. You overreacted. It's not like it will do something bad, just because Harry used different guide as we did.''

''Wait a second'', Ginny said next to Harry. ''Did I hear right? Harry, have you followed some book orders, which were written it?'' She looked worried and angry.

I knew what she was thinking and I guess Harry did too.

''This is just a small thing'', Harry told quietly. ''It's not like Riddle's diary. This is just old schoolbook, who someone has written.''

''But..'' Ginny started.

''Give me the book'', I said to Harry. He gave it to me suspiciously.

''Specialis Revelio.'' Nothing happened.

Hermione still eyed it suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

When I was done eating, Alice came to me.

''So, do you want to show us places?'' she asked smiling.

''Sure'', I told her. ''Harry, I think you need to come with us. Emmett and Jasper want to come with us too.'' I smiled my evil smile for Harry, who looked scared.

''Umm.. I don't think so, Bella'', he told. ''But they can go if they want. I'm just doing our homeworks with Ron and Hermione.''

''Okay, bye, guys'', I told waving, and went with Alice.

The Cullens walked with me out of the Great Hall.

''So, what do you want to see?'' I asked.

''Everything'', Emmett said.

''I'm sorry'', I told. ''But I can't show everything to you. This is a big castle, and there are secrets, which I don't know.''

Jasper looked at me thoughtfully. ''I read that you are one of the rare people that has gone to the Chamber of Secrets.''

''You're right'', I told. ''Me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Professor Lockhart and Voldemort are the only people to go there, which we know of, after Slytherin himself. Why?''

''I'd like to see that place'', Jasper said.

I looked at him suspiciously. ''Are you sure you won't take a bite from me, when we are alone?'' I asked.

''Silly'', Alice said.

''Let's go already'', Emmett said. ''To the Chamber of Secrets.''

''Fine'', I said, and led the way to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I went to the passageway.

''Is this the way to Chamber of Secrets?'' Emmett asked.

''Yeah.''

''What are you doing here?'' Moaning Myrtle asked.

''Hello, Myrtle'', I said smiling. ''We came here to see Chamber of Secrets.''

''Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange'', she answered disappointed. ''Where did you leave Harry?''

''He's studying, Myrtle'', I told. ''But I have to open this now.''

''Okay, bye, Bella'', she said disappeared to her toilet.

I turned to the passageway, closed my eyes and concentrated on a snake. ''Open'', I said in Parseltongue. It opened, and I jumped in there. ''Follow me, vamps!'' I yelled, and looked back as I slid down. They were after me, looking surprised.

We stopped top of the bones.

''Is these bones?'' Rosalie asked.

''Yeah, Blondie'', I answered. ''They are.''

I walked forward and came to the succumbed wall. I went from the hole we did last time.

I shivered when I remembered last time. Ginny laying lifeless, Basilisk biting Harry, Riddle trying to kill us, him being Voldemort, basilisk dying, saving Ginny.

''Are you okay, Bella?'' Alice asked concerned.

''Yeah'', I answered quietly. ''There aren't happy memories from here.''

''What happened?'' Edward asked. Second time I heard his voice after he came to my home.

''Ginny was kidnapped, Hermione was congealed, Harry, Ron and I played heroes, found out that Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle'', I told. ''Riddle's memory tried to kill us, basilisk tried to kill us, Harry almost died. The same as always, at least for Harry and me. It was our second year.'' I watched thoughtfully forward. ''I don't know which year was worst, before fifth.''

''What happened in your first year?'' Jasper asked.

''Harry was almost killed by Voldemort, we helped Hagrid to get rid of the dragon, we met three headed dog, we saw Voldemort, we saved the world and delayed Voldemort's comeback.'' I was still thoughtful. Everything I've been through in Hogwarts went through my head, but the oddest thing was that they were nothing compared to Edward's departure.

''Third and fourth year?''

''Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban'', I started. ''Everyone thought he was after Harry and me. We were being watched by teachers, we weren't aloud to go anywhere alone. Mom was really worried, and sent owl everyday, just to make sure we were fine. Dementors were at the school, and everytime they would come near, I would hear, when my mother killed muggles and Harry's parents were killed mercilessly by Voldemort. Then we came across Sirius Black himself, and everything was explained. Sirius Black was innocent and the guilty one was Peter Pettigrew. Ministry didn't believed us, so we helped Sirius escape, while Peter went to look for Voldemort. Harry were supposed to go live with Sirius.'' My eyes filled with tears as I thought about Sirius. ''Our fourth year, Harry was put in Triwizard Tournament as did I. We fought dragons, and we visited bottom of the lake, before going to the labyrinth. Harry and I went together through the labyrinth, because Harry was scared for me. My boyfriend at the time, Cedric, was in Triwizard Tournament too. We found the cup at the same time, so Harry suggested we touch it at the same time.'' My tears were falling now, as I thought of Cedric. Even I didn't loved him like I loved Edward. I knew he was sweet and caring, and he was my first love. ''The cup was a portkey and we found ourselves from the cemetery. Voldemort killed Cedric, and used Harry and mine's blood to reborn. Then he tried to kill us, but we got just in time for the portkey and warned Dumbledore from Voldemort's comeback. We took Cedric's body back, and then Barty Crouch Junior tried to kill us.''

We had reached for the basilisk, but they weren't watching it. They were watching me.

''What happened in your fifth year?'' Alice, who was hugging me by the waist, asked.

I pulled away from her, before continuing. ''Harry was almost expelled from school, before the summer had ended. And when we came back to here, there was Umbridge. Everyone, except for Slytherins, hated her. Harry, twins and me especially. Harry and I got detention, where she put us to write our own blood, _I must not tell lies_.'' I pressed my hand in fist so hard that the words in my skin showed.

Everyone gasped, when they saw my hand.

''Everyone in the school avoided Harry and me, because of the Daily Prophet, which said that we were crazy, and they must not believe that Voldemort is back'', I continued without caring their reaction. ''Umbridge didn't allowed us to learn spells in the class, so we made a group named Dumbledore's Army. Harry and me were the teachers. Just before Christmas, Harry and me saw something, we never wanted to see.''

''What was that?'' Emmett asked as I didn't told anymore about it.

''I saw Voldemort's snake attacking my Dad'', I said with sad eyes, when I remembered the dream. ''He almost died. If Harry and I hadn't seen that dream my Dad would be dead right now. After Christmas my mother escaped from the Azkaban. When my mother and nine other Death Eaters escaped from the Azkaban, including my father and uncle, Dumbledore thought I was in danger, as my mother hated me, because I defeated Voldemort. I was sent to somewhere I didn't know anyone, and no one didn't know me. I had new identity, and I went school. I fell in love, he broke up with me, and I came back home.'' I sighed. ''Just to hear that Sirius Black was dead. And his killer was my dear mother.'' I chuckled darkly. ''But the best part was that I found out I was destined to live in danger. I never could escape from it, and I never will. I found out why Voldemort wants to kill me. And Harry.''

''And what that reason is?'' Emmett asked impatiently.

''If Dumbledore didn't tell you that, I can't tell that either'', I answered. ''There's the basilisk Harry and I killed.''

''It's huge!'' Emmett exclaimed.

''Yeah. And it's older than any of you.'' My eyes widened as I realized what I had just said.

''How do you know, how old are we?'' Alice asked.

I was quiet awhile. ''I suppose that any of you isn't thousand years old?'' I asked.

Everyone shook their head, but I saw that Alice looked happy. Happier than I've seen her since they came here.

''That's what I thought'', I muttered. ''Are you ready to leave?''

Everyone nodded, and we went back.

''Can you go up from this?'' I asked. ''Because I think I will be little slow, so you'll have to wait me.''

Emmett smirked. ''No need to wait'', he said smugly, before taking me in his arms, and running up, the Cullens behind us.

**Just to tell you that in Triwizard Tournament there were five competers. Harry, Bella, Cedric, Krum and Fleur.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**And don't get used to these updates come for always this quickly :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Chosen One: Bellatrix Lestrange II

**Dissy (Disclaimer): Even if I tried I still don't own HP or Twighty.. Yeah, but I own Volturi! *Hears someone yell protests* Okay fine I really don't own Volturi either.. That's just sad :(**

****

I can't promise fast updates, if you want this long chapters, but I'll do my best! I promise! :)

**This is shocking chapter, and I really hope you don't hate because of this! And it reveals Bellsie's secret! Wuhuu! But it's not happy secret, and this chapter contains violence on some sort! You should get ready, because there's Voldie in here... Kinda!**

**Yippiiii!! I love Voldie!**

**Fine I shut up now!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 4. Episode and voice

I put silencing charm over my bed, because I was sure I would have nightmares, and I wasn't wrong. I saw Voldemort killing Edward, Edward saying he doesn't love me, Voldemort's red eyes reminded me of James' eyes, and his paleness reminded me of vampires.

I woke up screaming, when I was once again in the woods looking for something. Something that is gone. Forever.

Why I have to be so in love with Edward?

I could've chosen anyone in this school. And I mean _anyone_, except for my brothers. Yuck! It's not like they aren't good looking, but they are my brothers. Not by blood, but every other thing that matters.

I could have so much more than Edward could give me. But I wanted him.

I looked out of the window, and noticed it was dawn.

I got up, and dressed. Rosalie and Alice watched me carefully.

My hair was gray. Nothing new there I guess.

When it was late enough to go to breakfast, I left to Great Hall, Alice and Rosalie following quietly. In the common room Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Harry waited.

''Morning, Bells'', Harry said quietly, probably sensing which mood I was. ''I saw Edward was still here, so I waited you.''

''Thanks, Hay'', I said using my old nickname for him.

We walked in the Great Hall in silence, which was comfortable, as it usually was between Harry and me. We didn't need the words, we understood each other without words. Maybe because of our connection to Voldemort we were closer than we could have been without our scars. But we took it, and we lived with it. And held our heads high.

We sat down, and I started to eat. Harry grinned at me before joining. Not long before Hermione, Ginny and Ron joined us in the Great Hall.

''Hey, big sis'', Ginny greeted me as she sat next to me.

''Morning, lil sis'', I said grinning. ''Where did you lose Dean?''

She grimaced. ''We fought'', she whispered.

''I'm sorry, sis'', I said quietly.

''Don't worry, I'm sure everything's going to be okay again'', she comforted me.

I laughed. ''You don't have to comfort me, Gin.''

She grimaced again. ''I know.''

I smiled, and continued eating, while I felt the Cullens eyes on me. I glanced at them and noticed that they were, indeed, watching me. I glared at them, and decided that today was the day I needed to getaway from them. I knew how I would get away from Alice and Edward, and I knew when.

I waited patiently for classes to end, and dinner before I told I was going to bathroom. Alice and Edward, of course, came with me, but waited outside. I went inside, put silencing charm on.

''Alice?'' I called to make sure she didn't hear me.

She didn't answered, so I assumed that she didn't hear me.

I changed my look.

Blue eyes, blond hair, and oval shaped face, and I was ready. I had to hurry though, my appearence still won't last too long. So, I ran out of the bathroom, and upstairs to room of requirement. I went inside, and looked around.

Home.

It looked like my room in Forks.

When I needed comfort, it always had changed in Burrow's kitchen. Not anymore.

I found a mirror, which Dumbledore gave incase I was in danger.

''Alice Cullen'', I told it, and immediately I saw Alice in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

''Don't worry about Bella'', Harry said just then. ''She can take care of herself. And this is just normal. Sometimes she disappears for awhile, and when she comes back, she's just like before. Just rarely she's up to something dangerous.'' His face were all about peace, but in his eyes I saw worry. ''I guess, you can be with me or go to library or something'', he added.

''We stay with you'', Alice told smiling.

Hermione stood up. ''Well, I'm sorry, but I have homeworks to do'', she said. ''And I promised to help Ron.'' She glanced at Harry, who nodded. ''Ronald, get up!''

Ron stood up, and followed Hermione out.

I stopped watching. Hermione and Ron were coming here, and the Cullens were out.

''Hermione Granger'', I said to the mirror.

Hermione was running and Ron looked confused.

''Why are we running?'' Ron asked.

''Because Bella is missing again, Ronald'', she snapped. ''Don't you remember the last time she disappeared?''

Ron's face turned scared and he fastened his speed. They were already almost in the room of requirement, so I opened the door to them. Hermione ran to me and hugged me close as we went inside the room. I closed the door once Hermione stopped hugging me. I sat down to the bed, and looked at the window, kind of waiting Edward to come in from it.

''What is this place?'' Ron asked.

''It was my room in Forks'', I told quietly, looking at the window.

''Oh.''

Nothing was said after that. Tears started to fall from my eyes, and Hermione sat next to me. Ron went to the door, and opened it. Harry came inside. Alone.

''Where did the bodyguards went?'' I asked quietly.

''I asked McGonagall to help me'', he told. ''I told her you were missing again, and she told the Cullens that she needs to speak to them.''

I took the mirror. ''The Cullen chidren.''

They were standing in front of the room of requirement.

''Harry, Ron and Hermione were here, but their scent disappeares'', Jasper said confused.

I put the mirror away. I cleaned myself and changed my appearence to be little like Malfoy's. If someone saw us now, they would think we were siblings.

''Let's go'', I told, and opened the door to reveal confused looking Cullens.

I walked out and started walking to the common room. I knew my appearence was fading to my usual sad. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked next to me, waiting something to happen. Nothing happened before I went to the common room. Everyone stared me as I got in.

''She's going crazy again'', someone whispered.

''Maybe she shouldn't be here'', I recognized Dean saying.

Ginny ran to me, and wrapped her arms around me. We walked to our dormitory. The Cullens, Harry and Ron following us. Usually boys wasn't aloud to come in girl's dormitory, but I was an exception. Ginny helped me to sit down to my bed.

After awhile McGonagall came from the door. She looked at me for awhile.

''Come with me'', she said. ''All of you.''

Ginny helped me to stood up and walk after McGonagall.

''I have a better idea'', McGonagall told. ''Emmett, why don't you carry her?''

Cold hands took me, and I was kept close to Emmett's chest. They carried me to Dumbledore's office.

''What happened?'' Dumbledore asked worried.

''One of her... episodes'', McGonagall answered quietly and unsurely.

Dumbledore sighed. ''Bellatrix is strong, but that..'' He sighed again. ''That was something no one should see.'' He sighed again. ''Put her in here, Emmett.'' I was put on something soft, which I assumed was a bed.

Someone sat next to me and started stroking my hair. I turned to look. It was Harry.

''I'm sorry, Hay'', I whispered.

''It's okay, Bells'', he whispered back.

The Cullens looked curiously at me. I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were here too.

Dumbledore's face came in front of me. ''Bellatrix, I need to know, when was the last time you had your episode'', he told gently.

''Day before my mother escaped from Azkaban'', I muttered.

''Professor?'' Hermione said shyly. ''It wasn't a whole episode.''

''What do you mean, Ms. Granger?''

''She just stared blankly at somewhere far away and cried'', Hermione told.

''It's coming then'', Dumbledore said. ''And I'm guessing, it's bad this time, because it has been so long since it last once.'' He turned to look at the Cullens. ''I guess I should explain her condition to you. I should've told from it before, but I thought her condition got better, when she was in the muggleworld, far away from everything.'' I guess, he gave the Cullens his piercing look. ''Or maybe it had something to do with him'', he added muttering.

He sat down to his seat behind the table. ''You need to understand one thing about Bellatrix'', he said. ''She's strong, stronger than many others in this school.''

''Stronger than any of us'', Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

''Thank you, Ms. Weasley and Granger'', Dumbledore said. ''Bellatrix has gone through a lot, even she's so young. Voldemort's face is her first memory, from the day Harry's parents was killed. One memory that even Harry doesn't have, even he's older. When she was put in Weasley's family, we thought that she would be safe there, but evidently, her ghosts wasn't ours to chase away. It was her memory.'' He paused for awhile. ''By the time she learned to speak, she told her parents and me, about a man, who had snake like face and red eyes.

I knew that it was Voldemort, and Arthur and Molly were terrified, because of it. She was already like their own and only daughter at the time. They arranged Bellatrix a room, where she could be alone and scream as much as she needed, usually in her sleep. Fred and George Weasley, their big brothers, noticed her arrangements, and sneaked in her room one night. When she started to scream, Molly and Arthur heard it, but the twins ran to their room and said: 'Mom, Bella is screaming in her room, she had a nightmare from You-Know-Who.'

Molly and Arthur ran to her room, and found her crying. Because of that event Fred and George became her protective and joking older brothers, as Bellatrix says herself. The nightmares seemed to go away, but after Ginny Weasley was born they started again. They stopped after week, but they started again and again.

Bellatrix was happy child, when she started her first year in Hogwarts, she became friends with Ms. Granger. They were both very talented and clever, and I think that was the thing that draw them together. If you saw one, you were sure the other was close too. Later on a Troll escaped from the cellar, and Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, noticing Bellatrix and Hermione were bathroom, went to save them, they found them quickly. Troll was there and they knocked the troll unconcious, but not without a consequences. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bellatrix became friends, even Ron and Bellatrix grew up together, Fred and George were always her favourites, and she adored them dearly, and ignored Ron almost completely.'' Dumbledore looked at Harry and me, and Ron and Hermione, which were standing close to my bed. ''They found out that I had hidden Philosopher's stone in the school. Then they found out that someone was trying to steal it. They went through every protection, for the stone, and after Ron and Hermione couldn't go forward, Bellatrix and Harry confronted Professor Orave, who was Voldemort's henchman, they got the stone and almost died keeping it from Orave and Voldemort.

After that Bellatrix's nightmares came back again. Confrontation with Voldemort didn't do good for either of them, but because Bellatrix remembered Voldemort killing her first adoptive parents, it was harder for her, I saw it by the reactions Harry and Bellatrix had. Harry was curious as to why Voldemort wanted to kill them, but Bellatrix asked: 'Uncle, do I have to see that man again?' ''

''She did?'' Harry asked.

''Yes, Harry. She did.'' Dumbledore smiled and waited.

''When?''

''Before you woke up.'' Dumbledore continued the story. ''She went to home, and it helped her to be with her parents. She was spoiled as she got everything she wanted, from me, her parents or brothers. When she came back in her second year, Ginny was coming too. And when the attacks started Bellatrix started seeing nightmares again, and they just got worse after the incident in Chamber of Secrets. In her dreams came Nagini, Voldemort's snake.

Third year, her dreams worsened because Sirius Black escaped, and was said that he was Death Eater, and chasing Harry and Bellatrix. And when Sirius was in Harry's dormitory and Ron woke up, and saw him with knife, they became full of dead corpses of her family, and Voldemort laughing. They got Sirius caught, and something that Sirius said changed her life: _You look just like your mother_. One simple sentence. I promised to tell her the truth when she was home. After we told her, she locked herself in her room for days.

Fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament that Harry and Bellatrix put in. Bellatrix started dating Cedric Diggory that year, even Ron was against it.'' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled to Ron and Ron blushed. ''They were happy and her dreams stopped again. Everyone survived from the Triwizard Tournaments.

Then came the labyrinth, and they found the cup. Cedric, Harry and Bellatrix touched it the same time and they were transferred to cemetery, where Voldemort's father was burried. Cedric was killed, as were almost Harry and Bellatrix. Bellatrix told me she had had dreams about that event and Voldemort had spoken to her, or threatened her. Her dreams were back, and this time it was for terrifying things I promised to Bellatrix, not to tell anyone about them.

In the summer Bellatrix went to the woods for long periods, and she went to the Forbidden Forest after she came back to Hogwarts. One night Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her to the woods. She walked long time before she stopped waiting for something. Then something came from the bushes, it was man.

'Fenrir, you came', Bellatrix said.

'Of course I came to my favourite Black', Fenrir answered smiling and they hugged.

'How's my mother?', Bellatrix asked after the hug.

'Fine. She misses you, and she's glad to meet you soon', Fenrir's answer came.

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione walked quietly back to the castle to find me. Fenrir had heard them and Bellatrix and we met each other in the hallway. Harry, Ron and Hermione escorted her to the dormitory.

Before you judge Bellatrix, you need to know, that she had different picture from her mother, which Fenrir just confirmed. She thought her mother was caring, loving and motherly. And Fenrir had told her, that her mother would have never give up her to the Order of the Phoenix if it was for her, and that Bellatrix had tried to look for her daughter.

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't notice her nightly visitings in the Forbidden Forest anymore, but one night, Harry noticed his invisible cloak was missing, as was Bellatrix. Teachers put the children to sleep in the Great Hall, but then some of them needed to use the bathroom.

Dennis Creevey, Donald Jones, Emily Long, Euan Abercrombie, Rose Zeller and Amore Burbage went to bathroom, but they met Fenrir and Bellatrix, Bellatrix invicible and Fenrir attacked them, even it wasn't full moon. He ate from everyone, while Bellatrix was frozen. Emily had screamed, and Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and I heard it and ran straight to there, finding only their eaten bodies, Bellatrix frozen in her place and Fenrir eating humans. We sent an owl to ministry, and they took Fenrir Greyback.

But not before we had the chance to interrogate him. Of course we knew why he had talked to Bellatrix. She had a weak spot, and they found out about it. And she was Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's only child, so they wanted her to be Death Eater. Fenrir had told her that they might can wake Cedric Diggory from the death, and Bellatrix wanted Cedric alive, so they can have another chance.

After that incident Bellatrix had been these episodes'', Dumbledore finished.

The Cullens looked at me, while tears fall from my eyes.

''What that episode contains?'' Carlisle asked.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. ''She screams, she tries to kill herself, or she tries to kill everyone around her.'' He opened his eyes. ''And she tries to escape from everyone. We don't know what Fenrir did to her to make her this way, but it holds.''

''How do you know it starts?'' Esme asked kindly.

''First, she wants to be alone, second, she starts to scream'', Harry whispered, still stroking my hair.

''We don't know what goes through her mind while, she's in that state'', Hermione told. ''She doesn't tell to anyone.''

Voldemort's face came into my mind. I pushed Harry out of the bed, and tried to fight Voldemort's orders.

''It's starting'', someone whispered.

''Nooo!'' I screamed.

_Get away from Hogwarts! Now, _Voldemort's voice shouted in my head.

I stood up, and ran to the door.

''Don't let her go out of this room'', Dumbledore's voice ordered.

I turned to him, and growled. Real, animalistic growl.

''Harry, Ron, Ginny, Minerva, Hermione, stay away from her'', Dumbledore said. ''Carlisle, could you make sure she doesn't get away from here, with your children and wife?''

_I don't care what you do, if that helps you get out of there, Bellatrix_. Voldemort's voice told me.

''No'', I screamed again. ''No! Please!''

_Bellatrix Druella Lestrange, remember what you promised,_ Voldemort told.

I tried to run through them, but Emmett took me by my waist, and stopped me.

I concentrated and changed my appearence to Bella Swan's.

''Emmett!'' I screamed. ''Let me go!''

He let me go, and tried to hug me, but I was at the door, before he could realize it. I opened the door, when Alice took me by my waist, and pulled me back. I tried to broke her grip, but it didn't succeed.

''Let me go!'' I screamed. ''I promised. I promised! Let me go.''

_Bellatrix! Get out of there now,_ Voldemort ordered.

''I can't!'' I screamed back. ''They won't let me go!''

_Bite! Kick! Scream! Anything, you promised me, Bellatrix!_

''Please, let me go'', I begged. ''I promised.''

I made myself limp, and waited until Alice took her hand away from me, and then I ran again, but this time I couldn't open the door.

_Broke the door, Bellatrix._

''Broke the door'', I screamed. I took my wand, but it flew from my hand.

I turned around, and saw my wand was in Alice's hand.

''Give me my wand, Alice'', I said and reached my hand to take it.

_Do something. Attack Harry Potter, Bellatrix._

I turned to look for Harry, and found him, in my bed. I walked there, took a knife and put it Harry's neck.

''Let me go'', I growled. ''Or your precious Harry Potter dies.''

No one moved. No one said anything. No voices.

_Better luck next time, Bellatrix_, Voldemort said in my head._ We will wait for you._

I collapsed on the floor.

''Put her in the bed'', Harry said.

Cold hands lifted me, and carried me in the bed.

I fell asleep soon after.

_I walked in the woods. Trying to find something, when I crashed something pale. I looked up to see Voldemort's red eyes looking me. He had a wand in his hand and he pointed it to me._

_''Avada Kedavra.'' Flash of green, and blackness._

''NO!'' I screamed and heard murmurs.

I opened my eyes, and stood up. I saw pale skin, and backed away from it.

''Bellatrix?'' Dumbledore said quietly.

I startled. ''Uncle? Is that you?'' I asked. I ran to him, and hugged him.

''Are you okay?'' he asked.

''Yeah'', I replied, and turned to look at the pale creature, the Cullens were still here.

''Where's Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny?'' I asked quietly. Then I remembered the knife and Harry. I collapsed and put my head on my hands.

''I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry'', I whispered. Someone put hand on my shoulder. ''Don't.'' That someone didn't take hand of my shoulder, so I turned to look at that someone. It was Harry.

''Don't'', I whispered. ''I tried to kill you.''

''It wasn't you, Bells'', Harry comforted me.

''I should've stop myself'', I said bitterly. But only I knew the truth, I had to obey because of my promise.

Hermione touched my other shoulder. ''Are you okay, Bella?'' she asked.

''I'm fine'', I told. ''Did you told mom?''

''I sent her a letter'', Dumbledore answered.

I stood up. ''You know she overreacts, uncle'', I told quietly.

''Yeah, she does that sometimes'', he answered thoughtfully.

''Can I leave now, uncle?'' I asked.

''Are you sure there wouldn't be another episode?'' he asked.

I nodded. ''Yeah.''

''Then you can go'', Dumbledore told. ''With Alice and Edward of course, Bellatrix.'' I flinched when he said Bellatrix, but walked forward. I sensed Alice and Edward following me.

''What time is it?'' I asked.

''It's one in the morning, Bella'', Alice answered.

''I think I'm going to sleep then'', I said thoughtfully.

''Bella, we need to talk'', Alice said.

I frowned. ''Why?''

''Because of what happened in Forks.''

''Forks? What's that?'' I asked confused.

''Bella, you know damn well what she's talking about'', Edward said.

''Oh, really?''

He didn't answered, he took my hand and turned me against him.

''Why didn't you told us, Bella?'' Alice said excited.

''About my episodes?'' I said pretending to be confused. ''It's something I don't like to tell every person I meet.''

Edward and Alice looked frustrated.

''Dumbledore told us already, that you are our Bella too'', Alice told smiling.

''Your Bella?'' I laughed. ''Your Bella?'' I frowned. ''I don't know what are you guys talking about, but I'm no one's property.''

I started walking again, and sensed, more than heard, that Edward and Alice had silent conversation.

I groaned. I officially hate mind-reading, and future seers.

Finally, I got to the common room, which was empty. Thank God! I didn't need the whispers saying I was crazy any more than I needed to be trapped with Edward and Alice.

''Bella'', Alice called, when I was halfway upstairs.

I groaned. ''Yes, Alice?''

''Come back down. We need to talk to you'', she said.

I went to sit suspiciously. ''What is it?''

Alice jumped up. ''I missed you, Bella.''

''Err.. Okay?''

''Oh, Bella, you don't need to pretend, we know you are Bella from Forks'', she told smiling.

Edward stood up, and came closer. ''Can we do a test?'' he said in his beautiful voice.

''Nope.''

He smiled and leaned closer, dazzling me with his eyes.

''Shoot'', I muttered. He leaned closer, and closer, before lifting me, so I was standing.

Then he pulled me closer, and he leaned down. He was going to kiss me! Oh, no!

I sighed, when his lips crushed in mine. My lips burned, and I didn't want to pull away, but I did, and backed away from him. And because of me being me, I tripped. Cold hands caught me, and kept me close.

''I missed you, Bella'', Edward whispered in my ear.

''How could you?'' I asked. ''You don't even know me.''

''Ha! Gotcha'', Alice squealed.

''Okay, fine!'' I said. ''I was Bella Swan in Forks, but that doesn't mean you know me. You don't what I am like.''

''You're selfless, caring and beautiful'', Edward answered.

My mind drifted to Voldemort. ''I am not! I'm going to sleep'', I snapped. I went to our dormitory, and changed my pj's, and went to bed. I fell asleep soon.

Gladly I didn't have any nightmares. Or any dreams for that matter.

I woke up, and dressed, before going to the Great Hall. Alice danced behind me, when I went to the common room, where Harry waited with rest of the Cullens.

He smiled when he saw me. ''Morning, Bells'', he said.

''Morning, Harry'', I said feeling guilty.

''Don't be, Bells'', he told. ''I understand.''

I wrapped my arms around him.

''I don't deserve you, Harry'', I whispered, but we both knew I was going to feel guilty, for rest of my life.

We pulled away and noticed that the Cullens were watching us confused.

I smiled little weakly, and we went to Great Hall for breakfast.

We both ate and the Cullens watched me like I was going to disappear.

So many secrets, so many broken hearts, so much pain. So much misery, what have I done to deserve this? Oh, right I know! I killed five people in my fifth year, and I have to kill more. Because of one stupid promise, I didn't even understood properly.

I was staring at the wall so fiercely, that I was surprised that the wall didn't run away.

''Bella?'' Harry said waving his hand in front of me. ''Are you there?''

''Yeah'', I replied. ''What?''

''Bell is here'', he told, and I turned to see my owl.

I smiled. ''Hello, Bell'', I whispered, and took the letter from it. ''Did you bit the twins?''

Bell nodded happily, while I opened the letter

_Hello, Trix-Trixie_

_We missed you, Trix, it's been boring without you!_

_Of course we know about what happened in Forks! How else we were going to protect our favourite little sister?_

_Sorry, it took so long, we have been busy!_

_Are you sure you need help, Trixie? It's not like you are an amatour as Ron is in pranking. _

_Eww.. How could our brother be that untalented? But we guess we got the pranking talent in our family with you, Trix._

_Have you pranked our little Ronnie yet? Or the Cullens?_

_When we come to see you, we will kick their ass for you, lil sis. We will find some spells which work in them, and use them on the Cullens. Just wait for it, and remember to warn them, sissy._

_I know you will, if they know about you already, but if they don't, just say we don't like bloodsuckers._

I laughed.

_I'm pretty sure we will meet them soon, but you have to be ready for their kick ass time anytime. We need you to watch it._

_Your loving and pranking brothers of all time_

_Gred and Feorge_

I laughed more. They really were something, that I miss in school. We always pranked everyone, even some teachers.

''Hey, Cullens?'' I said. They looked at me. ''My brothers asked to warn you that when they meet you, they will kick your sorry asses.''

Emmett laughed. ''Bring it on, sis.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Sis?''

''Yeah, Bells'', he told. ''You're my sis, even you aren't dating Edward at the moment.''

I glared at Alice and Edward. ''Oh, you will get it later, when Gred and Feorge come here'', I muttered.

They chuckled. ''We'll see.''

''Yeah, you'll see'', I said smirking. ''And I laugh'', I added muttering.

Emmett laughed. ''You got it wrong there, sis'', he teased.

''Shut up, Em'', I snapped.

He pouted and Rosalie hit him on the back of his head.

''Ow, baby'', Emmett whined.

''I'm so glad Emmett's not my personal boduguard'', I muttered, and turned to Harry. ''How can you put on with him all the time?''

He shrugged, and grinned. ''Maybe because he's the same as you are'', he told.

''I am not anything like Emmett, Harry James Potter'', I told angrily. ''Take it back!''

''Nope.''

I hissed. ''Harry James Potter, you know that I'll kick your ass soon, right?'' I asked.

He gulped. ''Yeah.'' He looked around. ''Bye.'' He stormed out of the Great Hall Jasper and Emmett running after him, glancing me confused.

I laughed. ''Tell him he's going to get it later, boys'', I yelled after them.

''Why are your friends so afraid of you?'' Rosalie asked confused.

''Because everytime they do something to get me mad, I revenge'', I told. ''I prank them, and put spells on them. And not so comfortable spells.''

''So, you mean you're not like Isabella Swan we knew?'' Alice asked. ''You are evil Bellatrix Lestrange-Weasley.''

I flinched at her words, even I knew she was joking. If she just knew.

''Just like I introduced myself'', I told. ''I will revenge.''

Did you hear that, Voldie? I will revenge!

_You wish_, Voldemort's cold voice echoed in my head.

I gritted my teeth.

Voldemort's laugh echoed in my head. _You are one of a kind, Bellatrix._

''Bella, what's wrong?'' Hermione asked next to me.

I watched her. ''When did you came here?''

''Two minutes ago'', she answered.

_Mudblood,_ Voldemort yelled in my head. _You hang out with wrong people, Bellatrix._

And you are so pureblood yourself, aren't you, Voldie?

''Bella?'' Hermione's voice sounded little irritated. ''What are you thinking?''

''How to revenge on Harry'', I lied.

Hermione looked suspicious. ''Why?''

''He told that I am like Emmett'', I told.

Hermione laughed. ''Okay.''

I sighed, and she started eating. I didn't notice Alice and Edward sharing suspicious look, and didn't see them talking the way humans didn't hear. If I'd notice I would have been scared, but I didn't, and I thought they believed me.

**Okay, what you thinking? Hate it? Love it? Absolutely wanting to kill me?**

**Well, I guess there's some explaining to do.. In her fifth year, when she hang out with Fenrir Greyback, she accidentally made a promise to Voldemort who was in disguise, pretending to be Fenrir. The promise was like Unbreakable Vow, but not exactly like that. In this she will have to obey Voldie, because of that promise. She won't die if she breaks that vow, because it's almost impossible to break it. There are ways, which I will reveal later.. Voldemort can get into her head, because of the connection between them.. She can't tell anyone about that promise, that's why no one knows.**

**Hope I explained everything! Feel free to ask if you didn't make sense about it! :)**

**Review! And don't kill me! **


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Chosen One: Bellatrix Lestrange II

**Dissy: I own Harry Potter and just decided to put it together with Twilight with SM! And I really am J.K. Rowling! How many believed that? So no, I don't own HP or Twilight!**

**Well, this story gets more shocking the more I write! And more crazy!**

**At the bottom will be explaining about Bella and Voldemort's connection, but you need to read this chapter first :)**

**So enjoy!**

Chapter 5. Too many secrets and familiar face

After my latest episode I heard Voldemort's voice in my head everyday, and it angered me. I knew it should be scary, but I couldn't be scared of Voldemort. It had been a month after my latest episode. A month with Voldemort. My best month in my life! Yay!

Something was really wrong with me. First, I'm not scared of vampires, and second, Voldemort. At least they starts the same letter.

I laughed darkly.

''Bella'', Edward said quietly, from behind me.

''Just go away, Eddie'', I snapped.

My patience left with him, and while he came back, my patience was long gone.

''Bella, you need to listen me'', Edward pleaded.

I sighed. ''Go away.'' I followed my own advice and got to my dormitory, as it was late.

''Bella'', Alice started as soon as we were in the dormitory. ''You need to speak to us eventually.''

''I just talked to Edward'', I answered snapping. ''And I speak to you. But just not the things you want me to speak.''

''Bella'', she said warningly, when Rosalie came in.

''Just leave me alone'', I yelled. ''You don't know me, you don't know what's bothering me, you don't know how much it hurt when you left, you don't know how much it hurt, when I heard that my cousin was the same. You just think that everything's okay once you say you're sorry!'' I glared both of them. ''But it's not! Everything's not going to be okay, before Voldemort is gone! I know that better than anyone of this world besides Harry and Dumbledore, and even they don't know the whole truth!'' I stamped my foot. ''Leave me alone, because everything you do will just make it worse! You should've thought about being sorry before you left!'' By this time Ginny and Hermione were hugging me, and glaring Alice and Rosalie.

My hair were red, with gray highlights, and I was sure my eyes were red with blue streaks.

Alice was watching at the door, where bursted in Harry, Ron, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

''Bella?'' Harry said scared. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah. Why?''

''Voldemort'', he answered, without looking others.

''We need to go to see Dumbledore, Harry'', I said scared. ''But he's not here.''

''You should go to his office'', Alice said quietly, while the other Cullens watched us confused. ''He just came back.''

I took Harry's hand and we ran to Dumbledore's office, Harry said the password panting, and we sprinted in. Harry knocked on the door.

''Come in'', Dumbledore's voice told behind the door.

Harry opened the door and we went inside.

''Harry and Bellatrix, what gives me pleasure for seeing you this late?'' he asked surprised.

''Voldemort'', Harry replied painting little. ''He talked to me in my sleep.''

Dumbledore watched Harry calmly. ''What did he said?''

''He told me, that Bella was first to be killed, and then me'', Harry mumbled. ''But before we would be killed, he would make us watch as he killed everyone we love. Weasley's, Tonks', Hagrid, Cullen's, our friends. Everyone. He even named every Cullen and Weasley.''

I paled. He was going to kill my families? And make me watch?

''Then he talk about some Victoria, and how she would help him kill the Cullens, and Edward would be the one to stay alive, while Voldemort would give Victoria chance to kill Bella'', Harry finished.

''Victoria?'' I whispered. ''Did he say what Victoria looks like?''

''No, but I saw her'', Harry told, as Dumbledore watched me scared.

''Did she had flaming red hair and red eyes?'' I almost screamed.

Harry nodded.

''No'', I whispered, when the door flew open. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme stood in the doorway. My family, even I couldn't bring myself to forgive the Cullens yet.

''My fault'', I whispered. ''All my fault.''

I needed to protect them, and kill Victoria and Voldemort.

''Bellatrix, sit down'', Dumbledore said quietly.

I shook my head, not daring to look at him.

_Well, you got in the secrecy_, Voldemort mocked.

Don't! They have nothing to do with this.

_Of course they have, they are your family. And I might add that your little uncle is going to die too._

''NO!'' I screamed and collapsed on the floor.

Voldemort laughed.

_Hmm.. Maybe I could save someone. Tell me who do you want to survive, and I'll save that person._

I watched the faces of my family.

What if I gave myself to you and Victoria, and you let them be?

Voldemort laughed. _That wasn't the option, young Bellatrix._

Take me, not them! Then you can be in peace, because the prophesy is destroyed.

_But Bellatrix, if I do that, then your little vampires revenge as does Harry Potter._

I will make sure they won't!

_Well, well, aren't you desperate! But I think I like my idea more._

Is Victoria your new second hand?

_I let you think of who you want to live._

I had already decided. I would kill Victoria and Voldemort before they had the chance to kill my family.

''Bella!'' Hermione yelled.

I startled. ''What?'' I snapped.

''What's wrong with you, Bella?'' she asked. ''You just zone out all the times, and don't even hear if someone talks to you, and you seem worried.'' She watched me carefully. ''You know that you can tell me anything, right Bells?''

I nodded. ''I'm going to kill Voldemort'', I said.

I heard several gasps.

Hermione watched me in the eyes, and sighed. ''I knew you would say that, sister.''

I hugged her. ''I just can't wait until he attacks my family, Hermy'', I whispered.

''I know that'', she whispered back. ''I know you better than you think, Bella.''

Someone turned me around, and I was facing Edward.

''Are you going after Voldemort, Bella?'' he asked angry.

''That's none of your business, Edward'', I said icily. ''You can't protect me from this. This is my destiny, and I need to do it before he gets to my family.''

''Bella, you can't!'' Edward said sounding desperate.

''And why is that?'' I asked coldly. ''You want to die, Edward? You want to die at the hands of Voldemort?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that Voldemort is going to kill everyone close to me'', I told. ''And he has help.''

_Bellatrix, you probably shouldn't mention anything else!_

''Shut up for once in your life!'' I yelled.

''What?'' Edward said confused.

''Oh, sorry'', I said. ''I was talking to myself.''

I noticed he didn't believed, but I changed the subject back to previous.

''You want to die at the hands of Voldemort and his help?'' I asked. ''Because I'm sure as Hell I don't want to feel guilty from your murder, when Voldemort finds out we were once in love!''

''Bella'', he said putting his hand to my cheek, and stroking it. ''I can take care of myself.''

''You don't know him like I do, Edward'', I told angrily. ''He'll find a way. And I won't let him hurt you, Edward Cullen, or your family, because of _me_. I'm not worth for everyone to die, Edward. Get that in your head!''

''Bella, you're wrong'', he answered softly.

''I was worth it once'', I whispered. ''Not anymore.'' Then I ran away from them. I couldn't tell them the truth, because of my promise. My promise. So many secrets. Too many. And my mother has secrets of her own. With Voldemort.

But why no one, not even the prophecy, couldn't know the secret my mother and Voldemort has?

I always thought Rodolphus Lestrange as my father, and now, when I'm 16 years old, heart broken, they tell me the truth. And deep problems.

And what my lovely parents do?

They decide to reveal my real father. And double my worries.

Stupid biological parents.

Okay, fine I'm telling!

My real father isn't Rodolphus Lestrange. My father is the one and only Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle junior. Yeah, fun isn't it.

My life sucks.

And I can't even tell anyone about how much I hate Voldemort.

_I promise not to let my mother down_

_I promise to be there for my mother for everything she needs me for _

_I will obey her master_

_I promise not to tell anyone about what information my mother or master tells me_

I made the words stop and I tried to forget my promise.

Why I was so stupid? Why? Why did I ever trust Fenrir? Why did I ever trust Voldemort or mother?

''Bellatrix?'' Dumbledore's voice came above me, and I realized that I must've collapsed.

''Yes, uncle?''

''Come back to my office, Bellatrix'', he said gently.

I stood up and followed him. He sat down, and I noticed that the Cullens and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were still there.

''Why don't you explain to us what did you meant by your words, Bellatrix?'' Dumbledore asked gently, but I knew he wasn't asking.

''I can't'', I whispered. ''I.. just.. I can't.''

''Why is that, Bellatrix?''

''There are secrets that not even you know, uncle'', I told. ''Secrets that you might never know.'' I looked at him but avoided his eyes. ''Secrets that I might carry on to my grave.'' I heard several gasps around me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at who they were.

I heard Ginny whimpering, and I knew Ron was pale as ghost or vampire. And I knew Harry's eyes would be filled with sorrow, as would be Hermione's. I knew them too well to know what they would do in any occasion.

I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and knew it was Harry.

''Does this means, you believe we don't have a chance against Voldemort?'' he whispered in my ear.

I smiled sadly. ''No. I believe that you have a chance against him, but I do not, Hay. He's made it clear that I'm his first priority.''

''If we do this together, we will make it'', Harry told quietly.

''No, Hay. If I had a chance to kill him, I will.'' I turned to watch him. ''But then my mother will kill me, Hay. There's no option for me anymore. I'm too deep in this. And always been.''

''Bee..'' He used my nickname.

''Harry, I won't come back as a ghost'', I told, because I knew he was asking me that. ''I can see Sirius, James and Lily again.''

''Bee.. Don't give up!''

I sighed. ''Darling, I'm not giving up. I'm trying to fight, but I know what's gonna happen, better than Alice would.'' I smiled again.

''Bellatrix, what about your family?''

I looked at Ginny and Ron. ''I do this because of them'', I told. ''So, they can get married, have children, be with the ones they love.''

''Bella'', Ginny whimpered.

I walked to her, and hugged my little sister close to me.

''This is not goodbye, Gin'', I whispered. ''And you need to be strong when it comes, sweetie.''

Ginny flung to me, like she was never going to let me go.

Then Hermione came to hug us with Ron and Harry.

I heard sobbing, and looked at Dumbledore, who looked at me worriedly. When I saw him, my eyes filled with tears, knowing that my uncle was going to die soon.

_What a sweet episode, darling Bellatrix._

I hate you!

_Well, well, Bellatrix. That's not a way to talk to your father._

My eyes stung from the tears I didn't let fall.

_What no bitter response?_

Shut up, and let me be alone!

His laughter echoed in my head, and I pulled away from the others, before collapsing on the ground. He laughed harder. And I felt his satisfaction, and started laughing too. But it wasn't my usual laughing. It was my mother's laugh.

''Oh, no'', Dumbledore mumbled.

_Finally!_

That was the only thing in my head that I knew something good happened.

I saw at his eyes. Victoria. They were both laughing maniacly.

''We should save Edward, so we can watch his suffer over his little pet'', Victoria said to Voldemort.

Voldemort stopped laughing. ''Did Edward used her as a pet?'' He was curious.

''No.''

I was pulled out from that, and saw everyone's scared looks in front of me.

What made them so happy?

''Are you okay, Bella?'' Harry asked worriedly.

''Yeah.''

_I promise not to let my mother down_

_I promise to be there for my mother for everything she needs me for_

_I will obey her master_

_I promise not to tell anyone about what information my mother or master tells me_

_I promise to be faithful to my mother_

_I promise to protect my mother from everything I can_

_I will not let my friends keep me from my destiny_

_I will not fight for the orders my master gives me_

_And I promise to be a daughter to master_

_While he's my father_

Those words played in my head all the time, and now they weren't meaningless, like they were a month ago.

''Bella?'' Hermione yelled.

''What?''

''You're doing it again'', she accused.

''Sorry.'' I stood up. ''I'm going for a walk.'' I opened the door, when I noticed Edward and Alice were following me.

I walked out, and walked to my own place where no one else came. I sat down on a rock and stared at the lake.

''I was bottom of that lake one time'', I said quietly.

Alice and Edward sat down next to me.

''It was my fourth year.'' Alice wrapped her arm around my waist. ''I was put on the Triwizard Tournament with Harry. Harry wanted to be with me all the time, while I was at there, and when I saw Ginny there, I almost got a heart attack. Ginny was my treasure the way no one else wasn't. She was innocent. And I felt like I needed to protect her.

Even I saw Hermione and Ron there too, I was more scared for Ginny. I was scared what she would think about it. After her first year of here, I had become more protective of her, and wouldn't let anything hurt her. She was the last innocence person in my life. And after Cedric died, I hid my pain from Ginny because I wanted her to be innocent forever.

When I heard what happened last year, I didn't felt anything. Not even I heard that my sister could've died with my brother and my soul brother, and my other sister.'' I took a deep breath. ''I didn't felt sorrow for my sister, who had lost her innocence, because I wasn't here to protect her. And I didn't even _cared_ about it.'' Tears fell from my eyes.''That was because of you. After you left I couldn't feel a thing, except sometimes, when I woke up screaming.

And when I came back from Forks, I was changed, but Ginny was the only one who saw how deep that change was and didn't judge me when I told about you, and that you were vampires. And now I understand that she hadn't been innocent since her first year of school.'' I looked at Alice and Edward. ''I love you, but I can't let you in. There's too much secrets around me. Too much danger.'' Edward stroked my cheek. ''You need to understand that everyone I love is in danger. Cedric died, because of me already, I don't want anyone else to die. Maybe...'' I paused for a moment to think. ''Maybe one day I tell you my secrets, and I'll give you the chance to go away, but now I can't. I need to protect you.''

''We should be protecting you, Bella'', Alice said smiling sadly.

''You can't protect me anymore, Alice'', I said harshly. ''James was different than Voldemort.''

We sat in silence for awhile.

''Can you forgive us?'' Alice asked.

''Maybe someday'', I told and stood up. ''But now I need to concentrate on killing Voldemort.''

I walked back to the castle. I knew I couldn't let them come close to me yet. I needed to take care of Voldemort and Victoria before. My destiny.

I sighed.

''What's wrong, Bella?'' Jasper asked from behind me.

''Why are you stalking me, Jasper?''

''You didn't answer my question.''

''You didn't answer mine!''

''What if you answer my question and I'll answer yours?'' he suggested.

''You first!''

''I didn't stalk you.''

''It's none of your business!''

''Alice and Edward told me that you might need a comfort'', Jasper finished.

''My destiny is pain in the ass'', I whimpered.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''I do, but I can't'', I answered simply.

He smiled sad smile. ''Why?''

''Too many secrets around me.''

''Aren't there secrets around this castle too?''

''I guess so, but mine is bigger'', I told. ''And no, I won't tell you, even you change my feelings!''

Jasper laughed little, before turning serious. ''I'm sorry about your birthday, Bella'', he told.

''Don't worry. I knew the risks when I first started being with Edward'', I said. ''And no offence but I was surprised that it didn't happened earlier.''

''You're strange for a human, Bella'', Jasper said smiling.

''Of course I am'', I told. ''How else you would be here with me?''

He cracked a smile, before he turned to look behind him. Edward and Alice were coming to us.

''I take that as my clue to leave'', I told and went to room of requirement.

I knew I wasn't going to get my episodes anymore, because Voldemort wanted to kill me as soon as possible. And I needed to make sure that even I die, my family is going to be fine.

I sat there thinking how I would make sure everyone was going to be okay, if I were gone.

First, Ginny and Harry together, second, Ron and Hermione together, third, Tonks and Lupin. After that I didn't know. I didn't know how to make sure Fred, George, mom, dad and Edward happy without me, and I didn't want to come back as a ghost.

I was pretty sure mom and dad would be okay after awhile, even they would miss me a lot. Fred and George would never get over my death. Not truly. I was their favourite sister and sibling. It would be like one of them died, to them we were triplets, except I was two years younger than they. Even I counted Ron as one of my best friends, Fred and George were my choices.

Ron and Ginny would get over me easily. After they get together with Hermy and Harry, they'll be happy.

But Edward was the one I was more worried than Fred and George. They would move on. Maybe make something in honors for me in their jokeshop.

Yeah, that would be like them.

I sighed.

I needed someone's help, but I didn't know who to talk to. Dumbledore, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, twins, they all were out. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme... Carlisle!

I ran to the hospital wing.

Carlisle smiled at me. ''What can I do for you, Bella?'' he asked.

''Is your family in hearing range?'' I asked.

''They went hunting.''

''I need your help, Carlisle'', I stated.

He chuckled. ''I figured.''

''I might die.. Don't say anything! I might die, and I want Edward to be happy without me.''

''He can't be happy then.''

''He needs to be happy, Carlisle. I don't want him to die.''

He sighed. ''I don't know what I would do, Bella.''

''Just do some potion for vampires to forget.''

He looked at me shocked. ''Do you realize how difficult that is?'' he asked.

''Yeah.''

He looked at me in silence, when Alice and Edward came to the hospital wing.

Carlisle still looked at me.

''Umm.. Carlisle?'' Alice said.

''What did you do, Bella?'' Edward asked.

''Suggestion.''

''What kind of suggestion?'' Alice asked suspiciously.

I gave warning glance at Carlisle, who was about to answer. ''None of your business'', I snapped. ''Carlisle, think about what I said.''

He nodded, but he looked worried.

With last warning look, I left the wing, and went to owlery. I knew I was avoiding Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, but I needed to take care of them before I would die. And I needed plan to get them together.

But first.. Tonks and Lupin.

_Hello, Nymphadora_

_How are you?_

_Are you coming to the Burrow at Christmas?_

_That's great! I can't wait to see you, cousin!_

_Love you,_

_Bella Weasley_

A smile smirk played in my lips. I knew Lupin was coming at the Burrow Christmas. And then I would put them together.

I could already see them together.

They would be happy, I was sure.

I sent the letter.

I turned to walk away from the owlery.

Rosalie was standing at the passageway.

''Umm.. Hi'', I said.

''Hey, Bella.'' She sighed. ''Why can't you forgive Edward, if you love him?''

My face turned cold. ''If you'd been through what I've been for the past couple months'', I started. ''You wouldn't be asking that.''

''Then tell me'', she begged.

''First, I lost love of my life and family, who I thought loved me'', I told coldly. ''Think about it. What if they left you? And Emmett said he doesn't love you anymore?'' She gasped. ''And then you see them somewhere you thought you could start again. _Try_ to forget. _Pretend _that he never existed. And all my other problems.'' I pressed my hand in a fist, so that my nails pressed my hand painfully. ''You have Emmett. You have Esme and Carlisle. You have siblings who would do anything for you. Be grateful for those things, because not everyone has them.''

''But you do have them'', Rosalie stated.

I turned my gaze to her. ''I know that, but Harry doesn't. Sirius didn't had'', I told. ''I was lucky, but Harry and Sirius wasn't.''

''But they had you.''

I was sure my eyes turned to ice blue. ''They didn't have me always, Rosalie'', I told icily. ''You had always Esme and Carlisle, and you had Emmett couple years after your change. And not once did you feel sorry for your brother who has been alone longer than you have been vampire?'' I was glaring Rosalie now. ''You have to understand that not all is about you! And sometimes your family's love just can't heal you!''

She looked shocked. ''But I still don't understand why you don't forgive Edward?''

''Because sometimes you need to stay away'', I told and left.

''Bella!'' I heard Rosalie yelling after me, but I ignored it.

What more I could say? I couldn't tell why I had to stay away from him.

There were too many secrets.

Too many lies lying around me.

Too many dangers for my family.

I tried to stop my thoughts going on a certain direction but it was vain.

_I promise not to let my mother down_

_I promise to be there for my mother for everything she needs me for _

_I will obey her master_

_I promise not to tell anyone about what information my mother or master tells me_

_I promise to be faithful to my mother_

_I promise to protect my mother from everything I can_

_I will not let my friends keep me from my destiny_

_I will not fight for the orders my master gives me_

_And I promise to be a daughter to master_

_While he's my father_

Those words would hunt me as long as I live. Not a million years would not help me forgot those words. They were like glued to my brains. And burning me. Everyday.

I walked to my place next to the lake.

I sat there.

I watched the sunset. I looked at the stars and moon.

I still sat there when sun was rising.

There weren't any sound near. It was like there wasn't anything, even though I knew one of the Cullens were looking at me. I ignored the fact that someone was stalking me.

After the sun rose, I got tired of being alone, but didn't want to leave.

''I know you're there'', I called softly.

Soon enough Emmett came from behind the tree.

''Hey, Bells'', he said as he sat down next to me.

''Hey, Em.''

''How long did you knew I was there?'' he asked.

I chuckled. ''The minute you came'', I told. ''Why aren't you with Harry?''

''Jasper guards him.''

''And you're here..?''

''I am.''

''Because?''

He smiled. ''I wanted to talk to you.''

I sighed. ''Go on.''

''What did you say to Rose? She's been glaring Edward since she met you at the owlery.''

''I told her how much he hurt me when he left'', I stated simply.

He seemed hesitant. ''Can I ask you one question?''

''Sure.''

''Why can't you forgive us?''

''Too many secrets around me. That's all I can say now'', I told. ''But maybe someday I will reveal everything to you.''

''Bella..'' he whined.

I laughed. ''Emmett, sometimes there's more to the secret than you know'', I told and my happy mood died.

_Well, Bellatrix. Have you decided yet?_

I can't do that.

_Well, maybe I could wait awhile still._

**So basicly their connection is like Harry and Voldemort's, but it's intensified, because Bella is Voldie's daughter, which makes it like the way it is!**

**The Hogwarts fight will be in sixth year!**

**I haven't decided who's gonna die! Maybe I'll kill Bella, I really am considering it, but I don't think that Fred will die. I'm not sure about Dumbledore yet, and Tonks and Lupin either. I hope you will give me suggestions!**

**Review, and tell me what you think!**


	6. Other author for this!

FishluvsJasperCullen is continuing The Other Chosen One: Bellatrix Lestrange II

~Miia


End file.
